Shinobi & Wizards: Resolution
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: The night Voldemort attacked the Potters home Lily made a desperate decision to protect her daughter and used a forbidden spell to send her to an Alternate Dimension where an aged leader finds her, Fem Harry, FHarry/OC NaruHina rating may change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Hereby solemnly swear to uphold the responsibilities that come with owning Naruto and Harry Potter, hold on, that's not right, I don't own Naruto _**OR**_ Harry Potter

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks_

Prologue

_England_, _Potter Home_

"Lily He's here, take Jade and run!" James shouted in panic as he stood between the Dark Lord Voldemort and his wife and daughter "I'll hold him off RUN!"

Lily clutched their one year old daughter and ran into the back only to find a crowd of Death Eaters blocking the exit, panicking as she heard James dueling with Voldemort she dashed upstairs into their child's room and closed the door before putting up multiple charms to buy some time for what she had planned. Grabbing a pen she wrote a quick note explaining what happened along with her daughter's name and age and enclosed a letter to her daughter for when she was old enough to understand what happened making sure to put a translation charm on both of them so whoever found Jade could understand what was in the note. Panting she looked up as something impacted the door, she stood between it and Jade as Voldemort busted into the room smiling sickly as his red eyes glinted "You may kill me and James Voldemort," Lily said calmly as tears ran down her face "BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET MY DAUGHTER! DIMENSIONAL PRODIGIUM!"

"NO! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted as a bright Green light lanced towards a crying Jade only for to rebound to Voldemort leaving a Scar on Jade's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and a bright white light flashed through the room and when it cleared both Lily and Voldemort were on the ground dead, Voldemort with a shocked expression while Lily's was triumphant, Jade was nowhere to be found in the entire room.

_Konohagakure, Hokage's office_

Sarutobi Hizuren sighed as he looked over to a blond haired one year old with whisker marks on his cheeks sleeping on a couch, the child was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it's was the child's birthday today and he was just kicked out of the Orphanage for the sixth time in his life for what he contained and Sarutobi was at his wit's end with the villagers treatment of the child. He stood up to walk over to the child when a bright flash seared through the room putting him on instant alert and he covered his eyes.

When his vision cleared his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a child bawling her eyes out sitting in the center of the room, moving quickly he picked up the small child and soothed her glancing over quickly to the still sleeping Naruto, Kami that kid could sleep through the Kyuubi attack probably, looking to the Child who finally quieted down he waved dismissively to the ANBU that had entered the room and noticed a note and a letter attached to the child's blanket.

Picking up the note he sat down and read it:

_To whomever finds this,_

_My name is Lily Potter and if you are reading this than you most likely have found my one year old daughter Jade, Me and my Husband were attacked by a Dark Wizard by the Name of Voldemort who wished to kill my daughter as she was the only one who, according to a prophecy, could defeat him, I used a forbidden spell at the cost of my own life to open a portal between your dimension and mine and sent my daughter through it to protect her, please take care of my daughter, I beg you, next to her should be a letter for her to read when she reaches the age of twelve explaining to her what happened._

_Thank you,_

_Lily Potter_

Sarutobi read the note five times over digesting what he just read and looked back at the slumbering girl in his arms and sighed "Well Jade-chan looks like I have to find you a home as well." He mused as he looked over his possible candidates he had gathered to look over to find a caretaker for Naruto, he spotted a name near the bottom Eboshi Neiva, she was already taking care of the orphaned Hisanaga Heir Ryu, maybe she could take care of another two as well "Bear," he called out softly causing said ANBU to appear before him "Can you please have Eboshi Neiva come to my office at her earliest convenience."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Bear responded before vanishing quickly as Sarutobi stood up once more and moved to his personal safe hidden behind his portrait and opened it and placed Jade's letter in the safe.

A knock on the door cut through the rooms silence "Enter," Sarutobi commanded and a middle aged women with graying hair and beginning to round frame entered softly and bowed to the aged leader "Ah Eboshi thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course Hokage-sama," she said kindly "What is it you need?"

Sarutobi sighed and gestured to the two children "I would like to ask you to take care of Naruto due to the fact that he was just kicked out of yet another orphanage," he explained "And this here is Jade Potter, a new arrival, however I am beginning to distrust the orphanages right now."

Eboshi smiled kindly and picked up Naruto gently as Sarutobi handed Jade off to Bear "Of course Hokage-sama," she answered "I would be honored to take care of Konoha's hero, do you wish for them to stay at the Hisanaga compound?"

Sarutobi nodded "Yes, they will be the safest there." He agreed and smiled as she left, turning to the windows he looked out over the village and sighed "Minato, what would you do in my position?" He asked the heavens '_I should just remove that damn civilian council and be done with it._'

_Timeskip, 11 years later_

"Dammit you three get back here!" an out of shape chunin yelled as he chased after a trio of children who were laughing their heads off as they easily outran the ninja.

The fist child was a male with sunny blond hair and cerulean blue eyes with three whisker-like marks on each cheek, he was wearing a simple black shirt with a orange swirl on it along with dark blue shinobi pants and regular shinobi sandals, This was the ever prankster Naruto Uzumaki, next up was another male with heterochromatic eyes with the one on the left being green with gold flecks while the one on the right was gold with green flecks and wore a black muscle shirt with woodland cameo pants and had dark green armguards with a shoulder and chest guard over his heart of the same color, his foot wear consisted of a pair of black combat boots and finished the outfit off with a pair of tantos strapped to his upper arms, he was Ryu Hisanaga heir to the Hisanaga clan, the final member was female with black eternally messy hair that went to her shoulder blades with a fringe that covered her lightning shaped scar on her forehead along with jade green eyes, she was wearing a white, black trimmed battle kimono that showed some of her above average(For her age at any rate) cleavage with armored fishnet undershirt, arm sleeves and shorts along with calve high heel black sandals, this was the female heart throb of the young male generation Jade Potter(Image link for her outfit is in my profile).

"Why would we do that!" Naruto yelled back laughing wildly "Ryu now!"

Ryu grinned in anticipation as he formed a handseal "Fuinjutsu: Nenchaku Torappu(1)." He intoned as several sealing tags exploded around the pursuing chunins trapping them in a sticky substance that adhered itself to the chunins and the ground trapping them.

Jade laughed as she looked back her eyes full of mirth "I _love_ your seals Ryu-kun," she complimented making the young heir blush a light shade of red as he stuttered his thanks, ducking around the corner she flipped through a couple of handseals "Ninpo: Kamereon no Jutsu(2)." She whispered as the trio blended into the background rendering them nearly invisible to the chunins that evaded the trap as they sprinted around the corner, dropping the Genjutsu the three laughed harder as they believed they were now in the clear.

"YOU THREE!" a voice shouted behind them, jumping the trio saw their sensei at the Academy glowering over them with a twitch in his eye as appraised them as they gulped in fear "Are in so much trouble." He finished menacingly with a sadistic smile that would put _Orochimaru_ to shame.

_Hokage Tower, Office_

Sarutobi laughed as he looked upon the latest victim of the Prankster Trio as they were called in the village, the Hokage monument. The trio had somehow managed to sneak onto the monument and paint it during the night without being noticed by anyone, currently the Shodai was sporting a mustache along with a cigar and the couple odd scars giving him the look of a gang boss, the Nidaime was now as pale as Orochimaru along with a trial of boogers hanging from his mouth as he slept, The Yondaime looked like he was having an aneurism as his entire face was red along with nine tails drawn crudely around him, his own face was a little bare compared to the others but it's meaning was not missed as it had a lecherous grin with a small trail of blood coming from the nose "Those three," he said fondly as he sat back down "They certainly know how to bright an old man's day."

_Academy Classroom_

The nefarious trio sat bound in front of Iruka who was lecturing them, Naruto was currently pouting while Ryu yawned and blinked lazily at the teacher while Jade was trying to hold in her giggles at the sight of the Hokage monument "You three are exasperating!" Iruka ranted "Your Genin exam is tomorrow and you go off and pull something like this!"

Ryu shrugged "It was fun while it lasted." He replied blandly.

Jade giggled "Besides you have to admit it is funny sensei." She continued making Iruka's eye twitch as he held in his own laughter.

Naruto grinned widely "Anyways that test will be simple, we're already ready for it." He bragged.

"Oh really?" Iruka questioned leaning in with a smirk "POP QUIZ!" he shouted "We will be reviewing your henge technique!"

The entire class grumbled as they lined up for the test "Thanks a lot Naruto." Ino whined glaring at the whiskered blond who only waved it off.

"Alright you're up Naruto." Iruka informed feeling nervous when he saw three identical smirks as Naruto stepped forward.

Placing his hands in the ram seal he gathered his chakra and shouted "HENGE!" Transforming himself into a beautiful blond haired girl with whisker marks and completely naked with wisps of smoke covering her private parts "Do I pass Iruka-sensei?" the girl asked cutely leaning in.

There was an audible snap as Iruka was blasted back by a massive nosebleed flinging him back into the wall. Naruto disengaged the jutsu as he howled in laughter while Jade and Ryu snickered in the background "NARUTO!" Iruka roared as he stood back up towering over Naruto with his head 5 times larger than normal "DON'T USE SUCH STUPID JUTSUS!"

Naruto only grinned as he got back in line beside his friends who patted his shoulders "Ryu you're up, _DO NOT_ use _that_ jutsu." Iruka growled as Ryu only shrugged and quickly transformed into the Hokage and poofed back when Iruka nodded "Jade, same as him." Jade sighed in disappointment before transforming into Iruka and changing back getting back in line as Iruka continued the test.

_Later, Hokage Monument_

The trio where hanging from the Monument once more, but instead of painting it they were scrubbing the paint off of it "The sooner you finish the sooner you can all get home." Iruka said as he watched over them.

"Not like we have anyone waiting for us." Naruto replied glumly making Iruka flinch "All we really have is each other."

Iruka sighed sadly at the dour expressions of the three orphans "Well," he mused scratching the scar on his nose "I suppose I could treat you Ramen once your finished."

Naruto stared up at their teacher as the other two shook their heads in amusement at their friends addiction "Now that's motivation!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he tripled his pace while the other two laughed.

"Iruka-sensei is going home broke tonight." Jade predicted quietly to Ryu who nodded in agreement smiling widely as they continued their work.

END PROLOGUE

OoOoOoO

1- Fuinjutsu: Nenchaku Torappu: Sealing Art: Adhesion Trap.

2- Ninpo: Kamereon no Jutsu: Ninja Art: Chameleon Technique


	2. Chapter 1: Exams and the Truth

Disclaimer: How would I possibly own one of the biggest bestsellers for books, and one of the most popular anime/mangas in the world, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't do this.

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Chapter One: Exams and the Truth

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore sighed as he looked out the window of his office, things have been bleak for him ever since the death of the Potters and the disappearance of little Jade Potter eleven years ago, just recently Voldemort had returned possessing his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, thankfully a trio of Gryffindors were able to occupy them until he himself away to drive Voldemort away.

Turning away from the window he strode to his desk and sat down staring blankly in space until a burst of fire announced the arrival of his Phoenix Fawkes "Well friend have you found anything?" he asked softly stroking Fawkes' feathers. Fawkes trilled a song and nodded "You've found her!" he asked in shock, Dumbledore had been send out Fawkes out every day for eleven years in the hopes that the phoenix would be able to find the Potter child. Fawkes nodded again and Dumbledore activated a charm that summoned his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and his Potions Master Severus Snape.

"You called for us Headmaster?" Minerva asked when the pair arrived a short while later.

"She has been found," Dumbledore announced to the pairs shock "I will be going personally to where she is with Fawkes."

"What if she is in the clutches of the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked at them "She was sent to another dimension by Lily's final spell," he revealed "It turns out to our luck she was sent to a pocket dimension to ours, I doubt she has been found by the Dark Lord, if she has then all is lost." Dumbledore stood up and Fawkes landed on his shoulder "I shall return within a week at the most." He informed before disappearing in a pillar of flames.

_Dreamscape_

_"Lily take Jade and run!"_

_"Don't worry princess everything will be fine, mommy is here."_

_"__DIMENSIONAL PRODIGIUM__!"_

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

END DREAMSCAPE

Jade gasp as Ryu shook her awake a worried expression on his face as she clutched at him with tears running down her face "It's alright Jade-chan," he soothed as he hugged her gently and rubbed her back while she sobbed in fear "No one will hurt you, I'm here for you, everything will be fine."

Naruto looked in fearfully at Ryu who grimaced at his friend and made a hand sign to get some food ready while Jade continued to cry against Ryu, slowly calming down she hiccup against his shoulder "T-thank you Ryu-kun." She whispered gratefully not letting go as he continued his soothing motions.

"It's fine Jade-chan," he reassured smiling "I don't mind at all."

Jade blushed lightly as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder, this was a normal occurrence for the pair as Jade would often have nightmares and for some reason only Ryu seemed to be able to calm her down afterwards "R-Ryu-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Jade-chan?" Ryu responded.

"Umm," Jade blushed as she pulled away to looked at him fully "I, I like you," she admitted blushing furiously "And I don't mean in the sibling way, Ryu-kun I think I love you."

Ryu was dumbstruck as he looked at the blushing preteen in front of him "R-really?" he asked awestruck, Jade nodded quickly blushing more "I think I love you two Jade-chan," he admitted himself with a blush "I mean I've always thought you were so pretty and smart, and not to mention you always are serious about your training and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Jade giggled at the heterochromatic teen and leaned in both of them blush and closed her eyes just as their lips met, they remained like that until "Well it's about damn time!" Naruto shouted from the doorway with a huge grin on his face as he looked at the pair with a wide grin on his face while they broke apart blushing furiously "I was wondering when you'd two would finally get together."

"DAMMIT BRO!" Ryu shouted throwing a pillow at the nimble blond who dodged and left the room laughing his ass off "Goddamn blonds." Ryu grumbled making Jade giggle again as she leaned in once more.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked demurely making Ryu blush.

"I-I guess so," he agreed "If you want to be."

Jade's answer was to kiss him again with both of them smiling into it.

_Hokage Tower, Office_

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the paperwork in front of him with a small glare hoping that it would decrease on its own, about to get started on it he was interrupted by a pillar of flame that erupted in the center of the room, and ANBU squad was immediately in the room ready to take action against any intruders that appeared, when the Flames died down a man that rivaled Sarutobi's age stood in the center of the room with a crimson-yellow bird perched on his shoulder. "May I help you?" Sarutobi asked crossing his fingers in front of his face with his elbows on the desk.

"Hopefully yes," the man replied pleasantly as he took a seat across from the aged leader nonplussed by the four ANBU ready to strike "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School to Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sarutobi sighed deeply and signaled for the ANBU but a Hawk masked one to leave before placing a privacy Jutsu up making Dumbledore raise an eyebrow "You are here for Jade Potter correct?" Sarutobi asked as he stood up and looked over the village.

"Yes she is-" Dumbledore answered only to be interrupted.

"Vitally important due to a prophecy made about the fall of the Dark Wizard Voldemort," Sarutobi finished surprising Dumbledore "The was a note with her when she arrived that explained it to me," he explained looking back at the aged Headmaster "Unfortunately I cannot just give her up."

"Why not?" Dumbledore demanded his voice powerful trying to intimidate the aged leader who smirked and countered it with his own Killing Intent(KI).

"Simple," he growled back "She has a life here along with friends and is currently taking a test to become a shinobi of this village."

Dumbledore recoiled as he felt a wave of fear wash over him as the seemingly venerable man seemed to tower over him "But she is-" he began again only to be interrupted once more.

"Yes I know she is needed," Sarutobi sighed as he stopped the flow of his KI "However she does not know of her heritage yet, I had planned on telling her today after she passes the exam."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "You said she was trying to become a shinobi correct?" he asked curiously "I have heard legends about them."

Sarutobi chuckled "Not surprised," he said "There was once a time where we lived alongside the rest of the world, only to separate ourselves once a powerful demon appeared to protect the world until it can be dealt with." Sarutobi sighed again "I am sympathetic to your wish to get her back but I have to know as she is one of my charges and subordinates, what do you plan to do with her?"

"I plan to take her to Hogwarts to train her in her magic," Dumbledore explained as he pulled out a wand and gave it a swish making a tea set appear out of no were "So that she would be ready to fight against Voldemort."

Sarutobi looked over to the Shocked Hawk ANBU "He didn't use Chakra for it," the ANBU said in shock "He was using only his spiritual energies."

Sarutobi blinked in surprise and looked Dumbledore over again and leaned back in his seat "I will allow her to go under a set of conditions," he said "First, you will not meet with her until tomorrow after she is finished her test and I have had the opportunity to explain the truth of her arrival to her, Second, if she does not wish to do this you will drop the matter, understood?" Dumbledore nodded quickly "Finally if she decides to go her team will go with her, this is not negotiable."

"Those are fair stipulations," Dumbledore agreed inclining his head "Do you know how she is doing in her test?"

Sarutobi smirked and pulled out a crystal ball and sent some of his chakra through it and pulled up the image of the academy "Why don't you see for yourself." He said with a grin.

_Academy_

Everyone was standing around outside as they were waiting for their names to be called for the Taijutsu exam, our ever pranking Trio sat together in the shade of the tree as Ryu sat against it with Jade curled up against him much to the displeasure of her fanboys while Naruto was sprawled in the grass "God I hate written Exams." He moaned and rubbed his temple.

Jade giggled "That's because tou suck at studying Naruto-kun." She said teasingly while Ryu cracked a grin.

About to respond he was interrupted by Kiba's arrival "Hands off my girl Hisanaga!" he growled ferally at Ryu "She's mine!"

Jade raised an eyebrow while Ryu rolled his eyes and Naruto hid a smirk "Oh really Inuzuka?" she asked unamused "Since when was I 'your girl'?"

Kiba smirked and leaned down to grab her arm only to be stopped by Ryu grabbing his wrist "Hands off Inuzuka," Ryu said emotionlessly "Or must I inform Hana-san and Tsume-dono of you _continued_ pestering despite your orders to stop?"

Kiba bared his fangs and growled not even fazing Ryu and was about to retort when "Kiba Inuzuka vs. Ryu Hisanaga!" Iruka called out making Kiba grin.

"Just you wait I'll make her my bitch." He growled walking to the arena making the surrounding students widen their eyes in surprise and fear, hell even Sasuke Uchiha the most arrogant prick in the world knew not to say _that_ in front of Ryu about Jade.

Jade snarled at the feral boy as Ryu stood calmly up with a deadly look that softened when he looked at Jade "Kick his ass will you?" she asked placing a kiss on his lips for luck.

"Planning on it." Ryu whispered back giving her a hug before walking to the arena and stood across from Kiba.

"Alright, no kill shots, no jutsus, weapons are allowed and when I say stop you stop." Mizuki Touji, the taijutsu instructor announced "Begin!"

Kiba launched himself at Ryu and lashed out with his claws only to be brushed aside straight into a kick and was sent flying back as Ryu slid into the stance for Lightning Kickboxing(From Yu Yu Hakusho) and wait for Kiba to make the next move, his eyes were dull as he stared at the feral boy.

Kiba growled as he glared at Ryu and ran head first at full tilt and threw another punch only for Ryu to brush it aside and round house kick the back of Kiba's head "You don't seem to learn do you dog breath?" Ryu asked mockingly as Kiba kept trying to attack Ryu head only only to be brush aside straight into devastating kicks "Haven't you learned by now your style is useless against my Lightning Kickboxing."

"SHUT UP!" Kiba shouted and hurled a handful of shuriken at the brunette only for Ryu to slide out of the way and pull his Tantos out and rushed forward moving to the offence.

Ryu ducked under Kiba's counter strike and kneed him in the gut causing him to double over in pain followed up by axe kicking the wannabe genin and placed the blades of his Tantos against Kiba's throat, Ryu lent in next to Kiba's ear "Just remember this Inuzuka," he whispered "If you _ever_ touch my girlfriend without her permission or outside of a spar, I _will_ remove everything that makes you a man, clear?" Without waiting for an answer Ryu smoothly rose to his feet and moved back to his friends sheathing his tantos.

"The bastard is still alive?" Naruto asked "You must be getting soft bro."

Jade giggled as she embraced Ryu once he sat back down "Thank you for defending, my honor," she said teasingly giving him a quick kiss "I hope that idiot will leave me alone now."

The trio watched the rest of the spars half interestedly, than Jade quickly mopped the floor with Sakura Haruno, one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, Sakura made it worse for herself when she accused Jade that she was dating Ryu now in an attempt to get Sasuke's attention, she was currently in the infirmary with the nurse trying to get her head out of her ass. Naruto went up next against some random student and easily out lasted the kid with his defensive style of fighting that took full advantage of Naruto's incredible stamina and endurance that allowed him to outlast most jonin.

The class was now waiting in the classroom waiting to be called up for their jutsu test, Jade decided to sit on Ryu's lap making the brunette teen blush at the action as he felt her body press up against him sensually "Am I turning you on Ryu-kun?" she whispered seductively smiling as he blushed even more.

"Can you blame me?" he countered "Especially when there is such a beauty on my lap."

Jade blushed at him compliment but sighed when Ryu was called for the test "See ya on the other side." She whispered softly after exchanging a kiss for good luck leaving her and Naruto on their own "God I hate waiting."

Naruto nodded in understanding "I know, at least you're not the second last one." He grumbled before smirking slyly "So you've finally admitted it to Ryu huh?"

Jade's cheeks adopted a fait pink hue "Yeah," she agreed "It feels good, being know as Ryu Hisanaga's girlfriend." She giggled a little "But I am thankful that I didn't throw myself at him like some kind of fangirl."

Naruto chuckled "Yeah I don't think Ryu would have liked that," he agreed as Jade's name was called "See ya on the other side!"

Jade raised her hand in acknowledgement as she left the room and entered the testing room, she went through each of the basic three academy jutsus with ease and earned her Hai-ate which she promptly tied to her waist and joined Ryu, who had his tied onto his bicep under the tanto on his right arm, in the wait for their friend and roommate. Jade promptly squealed and glomped Naruto once he walked through the door wearing his Hai-ate proudly on his forehead and a massive grin on his face "You did it!" she shouted in excitement "I _knew_ you could do it!"

"Great job bro." Ryu complemented with a grin patting Naruto's back "So did you use the Jutsu Sarutobi-jiji taught ya?"

Naruto grinned and nodded "Yeah I did," he admitted "I'm glad you guys convinced me to go to him for help."

The trio sat back down with grins on their faces and continued to talk as they waited for the tests to finish, when the last student, Ino Yamanaka, entered followed by Iruka and Mizuki the trio looked expectantly at their sensei "As of now you are all considered genin of Konohagakure," Iruka announced to the classes pleasure "Be here tomorrow at noon for you team assignments, oh Naruto, Jade and Ryu, the Hokage wishes to speak with you all."

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi sighed as he looked out over the village not looking forward to the coming conversation whatsoever, he had Dumbledore escorted to a hotel to stay at for the night so that he could speak with the three genin privately, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts "Enter," he called out turning and smiled at the sight of the three newly christened genin "Thank you for coming, please sit."

"So what's up jiji?" Naruto asked with a grin "Gonna hand over your hat to me now?"

Sarutobi chuckle softly and shook his head "I'm afraid not Naruto," he replied seriously "This is about Jade's origins and the villagers hatred for you." The three genin stiffened at his words and paid direct attention to the venerable leader "Naruto, do you know the story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah," he confirmed "The Kyuubi attacked the village on October tenth twelve years ago, it caused a great deal of damage before it was defeated by the Yondaime."

"Not entirely true," Sarutobi sighed sorrowfully "In truth the Yondaime could never hope to defeat the Kyuubi, instead he did the next best thing, he sealed it."

Naruto was stunned to silence while Jade and Ryu blinked owlishly at the aged leader who looked like he had aged even more "He sealed it in me didn't he?" Naruto asked fearfully "T-then what the villagers say is true, I-I'm a demon-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT NARUTO UZUMAKI" Jade roared in one of her rare displays of anger "IF YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT YOU ANCESTORS WILL FEEL IT IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Naruto nodded cowed by the intimidating kunoichi while Ryu and Sarutobi huddled in the corner along with the ANBU guards completely chibified in fear "You are Naruto Uzumaki, brother in all but blood to myself and Ryu-kun, _NOT_ the Kyuubi."

"T-thanks Jade-chan." Naruto whispered gratefully as the KI that Jade was excluding faded "You're right I'm not the Kyuubi, but Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!"

Sarutobi chuckled as he sat back down While Ryu resumed sitting next to Jade "Now Jade you are not from Konoha originally," he started turning to Jade who sat straighter at his attention "You are an orphan as both of you parents died protecting you, you are from outside this pocket dimension that we shinobi created to seal the Bijuu away from the rest of the world when they appeared, from the note I found on you when you appeared in this room I learned that you were being targeted by a Dark Wizard known as Voldemort, your mother apparently used a forbidden spell, witches and wizards equivalent to jutsus, to send you here sacrificing herself in the process," Sarutobi sighed as he stood up and strode over to his portrait and opened the vault behind it and pulled Lily's letter to Jade and handed to her to read "Your mother requested that you were to receive this when you turned twelve, so I decided it would be better suited for you to read when you become a genin."

Jade gulped and nodded opening the letter.

_Darling Jade,_

_As I am writing this your father is fighting against the Dark Wizard Voldemort in the attempts of buying us enough time to escape, unfortunately the entire area was blocked off by the Death Eaters that follow Voldemort, so in desperation I have decided to send you away from this dimension in the hopes of protecting you from Voldemort, I guess by now you are twelve years of age and hopefully have been surrounded by a loving family, for most witches and wizards our powers erratically manifest themselves when we are in danger often with random effects, there is a school here that teaches us on how to harness this power properly, I can only hope that the schools Headmaster Dumbledore can reach you where you are so that you can control this ability._

_Remember, your father and I will always love you are sweet princess,_

_Lily Potter._

Tears welled up in Jade's eyes as she read the letter from her mother and finally broke into tears against Ryu's shoulder as he gently embraced and soothed her while she sobbed against him, after a while she finally calmed and shifted herself in Ryu's lap to face Sarutobi "So why haven't these powers manifested?" she asked curiously.

Sarutobi leaned against his chair and studied her "We believe that this 'magic' uses only the spiritual side of your chakra, and since you have been training yourself in chakra control since you were six you were able to prevent these manifestations." He explained "And before you ask, yes someone has arrived seeking you, the Headmaster for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be meeting with him tomorrow after your team placements."

"What did he want to do?" Jade asked cautiously eying the elderly Hokage.

Sarutobi looked at her seriously "I will not lie to you Jade, this man named Voldemort has apparently returned and is once again terrorizing the Wizarding world," He stated as he crossed his fingers in front of him "There apparently is a prophecy that speaks of you defeating Voldemort thus saving their world, Dumbledore, the Headmaster would be able to explain better tomorrow, there are two stipulations for him, first if you refuse the matter is dropped and he will leave, second, your team will travel with you and learn this 'magic' alongside you while your sensei will continue your shinobi training, so do not be afraid to say no or yes, make your decision based on what you wish to do."

Jade nodded and the trio stood and bowed to the Hokage and left for home. When they had arrived they shared a quiet meal together as thoughts of the recent revelations and got ready for bed. Ryu stared up at his ceiling as thoughts ran through his head only to be interrupted by a soft knock on the door "Yeah?" he called out and sat up when he saw jade enter wearing a night robe "Yes Jade-chan?"

"W-would you mind if I slept with you tonight?" She asked hesitantly with a small blush "I just think I'd be able to sleep better tonight beside you." Ryu smiled reassuringly and shifted over making some room for Jade which she quickly occupied and snuggled up against his bare chest and listened to his heartbeat "Thank you Ryu-kun." She whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

"I'm always there for you Jade-chan," he soothed "No matter what."

Jade smiled as she drifted off into a sleep filled with pleasant dreams for a change instead of her usual nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2: The Team and the Decision

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of this shit aside from OCs that I have created.

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Chapter Two: The Team and the Decision

Jade sighed contently as she snuggled herself closer to Ryu, she hadn't slept that well in _years_ '_Maybe it has to do with my choice for a pillow._' She mused to herself with a giggle as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. A frown crossed her face as she remembered the choice she was to make today '_What should I do?_' she asked herself '_I worked so hard to become a shinobi, then some guy comes along and wants to ship me off to _another_ school to fight against some asshole who apparently killed my parents who I don't remember and is terrorizing a world that isn't connected to ours._'

"What's wrong Jade-chan?" Ryu asked softly as he cracked an eye open "Because that is one big frown on you beautiful face, it doesn't belong there."

Jade smiled slightly at his comment "I'm frustrated," she admitted "I worked my ass off for six years to become a shinobi, then this Dumble-something-or-other comes along saying I need to save a world that I hold no ties to."

Ryu chuckled his chest vibrating in Jade's ear "Hear him out and ask for a combat demonstration of this so called 'magic'," he suggested "There's no harm in it, and if he tries to push the issue put him in one of you more nasty genjutsus."

Jade giggled "I love that about you Ryu-kun," she whispered crawling on top of him and pecked him on the lips "You make things so simple for me."

Ryu chuckled again ad he wrapped his arms around her waist "That's what I'm here for," he replied smiling "Giving out advise, keeping Naruto in line and being your arm decoration."

Jade giggled as she leaned closer to him and captured his lips in a heated kiss and brushed her tongue against his lips asking for entrance, when he parted his lips he countered her tongue with his own and began to battled her own in a struggle for dominance that Jade won and began to explore his mouth massaging and sucking on his tongue making him groan. Separating when the need for air overcame the pleasure of the passionate kiss the paired stared into each other's eyes while they panted for air and both were flushed with excitement "That was better than anything else," Jade whispered breathlessly resting her forehead on his with a goofy grin on her face that he matched "Wanna try it again?"

Ryu's answer was to shift his arms from her waist to her scalp and pulled her down into another kiss.

_Noon, Academy_

Jade leaned against Ryu as the trio waited in the chaos known as the Academy classroom ducking under the odd paper plane and, wait was that a desk, looking back Ryu confirmed that yup, Sakura Haruno had indeed thrown a desk at Ino only for the platinum blond to duck out of the way '_Iruka-sensei will not like this, not one bit._' He thought to himself deadpanning as the so called kunoichi of the classroom sans two quarreled with each other on who sat next to Sasuke.

True to his thoughts when Iruka entered the room he glance around the room once and seeing his look the trio immediately activated a personal privacy that blocked sound from getting in that Ryu designed, They were surprised however when the level of Iruka's voice actually managed to get through to them as he ranted and raved in his 'Big Head Mode.' "You sorry lot call yourselves shinobi!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs actually being heard all the way in Iwa "I have seen people three quarters of your age act more mature than you! You girls are always fawning over some stuck up retard who is obviously gay with his constant rejections of you, you're always so worried about the condition of your body that you debilitate yourself by not eating enough food for the sake of getting thinner!" As he continued continued his rant his volume increased making the trio wonder how large his lungs were "You are always wondering why you get tired so easily? Well I'll tell you why, because you do not eat enough food! Take a look at Jade there, I've seen her pack away five large bowls of Ramen once and look at her stamina, not only that but she spends more time training than stalking some jackass!" Sasuke's eye twitched as Iruka continued on "You know what, I'll tell you this you will not last a second out there with this attitude, if it was up to me over three quarters of you would of failed yesterday!"

The entire class stared in awe at their teacher as he took deep breaths of air to calm his racing heart, the sound of clapping could be heard and looking over Iruka saw the infamous prankster trio giving him a standing ovation with a look of awe on their faces and Naruto whistled loudly. Iruka smiled sheepishly at the trio as they retook their seats "Wow, Iruka-san," an amused voice called out from the window, looking out they saw a man with red shoulder length hair in a ponytail that went to his shoulder blades and yellow-brownish eyes wearing a regular jonin outfit with a red flack vest and black shinobi sandals with his navy blue Hai-ate tied around his forehead and had a ninjato on his back, the man stood to his full height of 6' and jumped into the classroom "I think Kumo might not quiet have heard you there, wanna try again?"

Iruka rolled his eyes "I wasn't _that_ loud Hachi-san." He denied waving his hand dismissively.

_Meanwhile in Iwa_

"Have we found out what the source of all that yelling was yet?" asked the elderly Tsuchikage as he grumpily shifted in his seat.

"Not yet Tsuchikage-sama." A rock ANBU denied bowing "Twelve teams are out searching but no-one has found anything yet."

The Tsuchikage humphed and glowered out the window as he rubbed his sore ears.

_Konoha, Classroom_

"So your here to pick up your team right?" Iruka asked as Hachi nodded "Alright, let's see here Team 11 led by Hachi Tachibana consists of," Iruka raised an eyebrow and grinned "Consider yourself lucky Hachi-san, you've got the best team of the year, Jade Potter," Jade looked up as she heard her name a clutched at Ryu's hand praying that he was on her team and Kiba wasn't "Ryu Hisanaga," Jade squealed in excitement and glomped Ryu tightly making him, turn blue "And finally," he grinned as the entire class leaned forward in anticipation "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Boyah!" Ryu shouted as Jade glomped the whiskered blond "We kick ass!"

"That's not the best team Iruka-sensei!" Sakura protested "It doesn't have Sasuke-kun so it _couldn't_ be the best-"

"SHUT IT BITCH!" Iruka yelled demonically Shutting her up in an instant "I admit Sasuke is skilled but unless he takes that 80-foot tall pole out of his ass he will never amount to anything, ever, not even Itachi was as stuck up as him."

Sasuke growled as he leapt at Iruka at the mention of his brother and was sent flying into the wall by a simple flick from Iruka who never turned to face him "So will you three please join Hachi-san?" he said pleasantly as he continued to counter Sasuke's feeble attempts at attacking him, he suddenly gripped Sasuke's wrist and looked at him with his eyes glowing red and a sadistic grin that put Anko Mitarashi to shame "**How about I show you the Umino bloodline bitch?**"

As the newly designated Team 11 followed Hachi to the roof they had to place up another privacy seal as high pitched screams could be heard emanating from the classroom. Once they reached the roof Hachi leaned against a railing and motioned for the trio to sit "Alright so how about you guys introduce yourselves to me, My name is Hachi Tachibana, My likes are the Yondaime, my friends and Naruto for Bearing his burden courageously," he started winking at a surprised Naruto "I dislike how the villagers treat Naruto and a certain Iwa Missing-nin, my hobbies include training, spending time with my friends and reading, my dream for the future is to get married and start a clan. Hisanaga, Take it away."

Ryu grinned "Well my name is Ryu Hisanaga," he began leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees "I like Jade-chan and my bro here, Fuinjutsu, and anything with a blade, My dislikes include certain council members and villagers, the lack of respect bro gets and I _HATE_ traitors with a passion, My hobbies include learning and creating new seals, pranking with these two and hanging out with Jade-chan, my dream? Well I suppose for now it's marrying Jade-chan and having a family with her."

Jade blushed as he finished "My name is Jade Potter, I like Ryu-kun and Naruto-kun, I enjoy reading while cuddling with Ryu-kun and I really like eating dango," she grinned and drooled a bit at the thought of her favorite food "My dislikes are Arrogance, preconceived notions and false information, and I _really_ dislike the way a certain Inuzuka acts like I'm his property," she snarled at the last part with a dangerous glint in her eyes "My hobbies are reading, learning genjutsu, pranking, and snuggling with Ryu-kun, my dream is the same as Ryu-kun's."

Naruto grinned widely and adjusted his Hai-ate "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said enthusiastically "My likes are Ramen, pranking, and hanging out with my friends, My dislikes are the time it takes for Ramen to cool, the villagers hatred over something I have no control over and Bigotry, my hobbies are pranking and training while my dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the others before me!"

Hachi grinned at that statement and looked at his new team "Now normally at this time I would test you on your teamwork," he said "But considering the fact that the three of you not only live together but ply pranks on the entire village together I think your teamwork is already there, so instead we'll be having a spar to see where your level of skill is at, alright?"

The three genin grinned and nodded as they stood up and followed him to training ground 11 that contained a small pond, a small clearing and a lot of trees unaware that there were some observers watching them at the training ground "Alright I want the three of you to come at me with the intent to kill understood?" he ordered severely "I need to know your full skill range so don't hold back."

The three gulped and got into a ready position with Ryu already holding his tantos in his hands "Formation Gamma." He whispered right before charging at Hachi his tantos flashing as he collided with his sensei straining to hold back the stronger jonin.

As the pair deadlocked Jade flipped through handseals at a rapid rate while Naruto vanished "Magen: Gyaku Bijon(1)." She intoned in a whispered as the genjutsu descended upon Hachi.

Hachi blinked as everything was suddenly reversed, up was down, left was right and vice versa, he saw Ryu attacking him again and reacted automatically getting cut as Ryu`s attack connected, the pain caused the genjutsu to dispel but the damage was done as Ryu slashed at Hachi`s shoulder rendering the arm useless, tsking Hachi ducked under Ryu`s next attack and kicked him away but could follow up the attack as Jade and come flying in with a flying roundhouse kick that Hachi narrowly dodged and counted with a back hand only for his fist to sail through the illusionary clone dispelling it, looking around he noticed the the entire team had vanished "Not bad gakis," he whispered "Not bad at all."

Jade and Ryu panted softly as they could from their spot in the trees when Naruto suddenly appeared "In the night..." Ryu said for the first part of their password.

"The fox hunts..." Naruto continued looking towards Jade.

"And preys upon the unsuspecting." She finished with a smirk "Did you set it up?"

Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up "All ready to go." He confirmed before the trio vanished deeper into the woods.

Hachi sniffed deeply as he tracked the trio of genins by sent with a grin on his face, so far he had to admit he was impressed with the trio, he had been holding himself back to the level of a high-chunin, low-jonin to test them and they still were able to wound him and evade him for this long. He definitely curious as to where Naruto went as he hasn't seen him since the match began only for his wondering to be answered when a shout of "NOW!" echoed through the woods beginning the attack by a mass of multiple blonds raining from the treetops surprising Hachi with the numbers "KAI!" he shouted as he brought his hands up and disrupted his chakra thinking it was a genjutsu only for the numbers to remain unchanged "Well fuck." He said as he kicked up his pace to mid-jonin level to cut his way through the blond ocean of clones that seemed to keep coming.

Unknown to him the trio sat further above him each in different spots and another clone in another creating a square "Begin," Ryu whispered into his radio set to the others and they all began a set of handseals "Fuinjutsu: Four Ten Secchakuzai(2)." Ryu intoned as massive amounts of Ryu's special adhesive covered the area trapping Hachi and the clones.

The trio descended to the ground outside of the area as the clones dispelled facing their sensei with cheeky grins while he glowered at them "Figures you'd use one of your prank seals in a spar." Hachi grumbled while the genin laughed.

"You said not to hold back _sensei._" Jade teased.

Ryu pulled out a scroll and unrolled it revealing a seal design "Fuin." He commanded with a handseal as the adhesive was sucked into the scroll freeing Hachi without leaving a trace.

"I think their good enough, don't you Hachi?" a voice asked from behind the genin, the trio leapt out of their skins and whirled around to see a smirking Sarutobi standing there with his pipe in his hands "Well done you three," he said smiling proudly "You've certainly earned the rank of genin," he took a puff from the pipe "Now that that is out of the way, Do you wish to meet with Dumbledore Jade?"

Jade bit her lip in thought before nodding "I'll at least hear him out first," she said "But if he pushes it then I'm gone."

Sarutobi nodded and lead Team 11 to the Hokage tower making small talk with the aged leader before he led them to a meeting room and gestured them inside, entering they immediately spotted a man that looked to be Sarutobi's age with a long beard wearing a pointed hat and robes, both a midnight blue, and half-moon spectacles, while he looked odd, they could not deny that this man emanated power. The stranger rose to his feet as Team Eleven entered and smiled at them "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am glad to see you alive Jade." He greeted kindly.

Jade nodded in acknowledgement "My kaa-san spoke highly of you." She stated referring to the letter "You wanted to talk to me about this 'Wizarding' stuff?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely as he sat down with the team sitting across from him "As I'm sure you Hokage told you I am the Headmaster to a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to harness their powers," he explained "and your Hokage has explained that you have learned an alternate means of controlling it through the means of 'Chakra' as you call it, what I am suggesting is that you attend the school and learn how to utilize your magic."

Jade raised an eyebrow "You seemed to be avoiding the real issue here," she countered flatly "Voldemort."

Dumbledore flinched at her tone "Yes," he sighed "There is a prophecy that speaks of you defeating Voldemort thus freeing the Wizarding and Muggle world from him."

"Muggle?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"Ah, sorry," Dumbledore apologized "It's a term used by Wizards in reference to the non-magical community that largely remains unaware of our existence."

"I still don't see how this affects me," Jade stated as she looked at Dumbledore sharply "Voldemort may be a threat to your world, but if you haven't noticed, _this_ is my world, not yours."

Dumbledore heaved a sigh as he nodded in understanding "I can understand where you're coming from," he admitted "but for the greater good-"

"Whose greater good?" Jade cut him off glaring as she spiked some KI "How would me fighting some guy I don't know be good for me or Konoha, and don't even try that revenge bullshit with me because I am not some gay ass emo PANSY!"

Dumbledore paled as she rose her voice and KI simultaneously while she ranted at him and breathed again when a touch from Ryu calmed her down "I think what Jade-chan is trying to say Dumbledore-san," Ryu started shooting him a look "Is she wants to know what you are offering in return for her sticking her neck out by going to your school that may or may not teach her something useful and may end up wasting her time doing that when she could be doing missions and training to become stronger."

Dumbledore stared at the preteens across from him trying to find a way to convince Jade to go to Hogwarts and defeat Voldemort when Naruto spoke up "Hey Jade-chan, what if you went for a semester to see what it's like and try the stuff out to see if it's useful," he suggested "I mean what the harm in at least giving it a try right, and if you don't believe that it's useful you just don't return."

Jade looked at her brother-figure in thought and nodded before turning to Dumbledore "That sounds fair," she mused and Ryu nodded in agreement "But let me get one thing straight right now Dumbledore-san I am going for one term, if I don't believe this 'magic' shit is useful than I'm gone, if I do I'll return for the next term, but I _will not_ go off hunting for some wannabe villain, if he attacks me or my friends I will respond as I am trained to respond and remove his sorry head, if he doesn't do anything than neither will I, _understood?_" Dumbledore gulped and nodded rapidly his heart nearly failing him as he felt the KI emanating from Jade as she held a glare at him and suddenly it was gone "Good," she chirped "So when does it start and what will I need?"

Dumbledore took a minute to collect himself before answering "The next term starts in two months," he said calmly "As for what you need I will need for you to come with me to England to pick up your school supplies and a wand for the three of you, I will be providing the three of you for this year and I will also give you the key to your families vault for your personal needs."

Jade nodded and looked at Sarutobi "Team Eleven you will be leaving in one day for a long term A-ranked mission to scout out opportunities for future relations with the wizarding world," Sarutobi ordered sounding like the grizzled veteran he was "Make sure you stock up on you shinobi equipment as you may not be able to resupply once you leave, understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the entire team coursed snapping a salute and left when he dismissed them.

"My that was a frightening thing," Dumbledore stated slumping back into his chair making Sarutobi chuckle "I have a feeling that my school will be turned upside-down by those three."

Sarutobi nodded before looking at Dumbledore gravely "Just know this Albus-san," he growled lowly "If your actions harm them in any way I will send my elites after your head, clear?"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as he slumped back further once Sarutobi left.

_Naruto, Jade and Ryu's home_

Jade sighed as she flopped into bed next to Ryu "Kami I hope I'm doing the right thing," she whispered into his chest "I don't want to do all of this for nothing."

Ryu chuckled "Well at the very least we'll be able to receive pay for a long term A-ranked mission and whatever is in your parents vaults." He countered making her smile.

"I guess so," she agreed before propping herself up to look Ryu in the eye "Ryu-kun, do you love me?" she asked in a fearful whisper.

Ryu smiled softly as he cupped her face "I love everything about you Jade-chan," he whispered back soothingly as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs "Forever and always, no matter what happens."

Jade smiled at him as she leaned over him with her hair surrounding their faces "I love you too Ryu-kun," she returned "Forever and always." Leaning further down their lips met in a passionate kiss.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Magen: Gyaku Bijon: Demonic Illusion: Inverted Vision

2- Fuinjutsu: Four Ten Secchakuzai: Sealing Art: Four Pint Adhesive


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Weasley's

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it?

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter Three: Meet the Weasley's

Jade sighed as she stretched her back letting it pop one of the kinks out a she finished sealing up the last of her stuff for the trip to England "All set Jade-chan?" Ryu asked from the doorway smiling at her and had a large scroll strapped to his back.

"Just about," Jade replied looking back at him with a flirtatious smile as he wrapped his arms around he and nuzzled her neck breathing in her sent "I just need to pack up some clothes."

Ryu nodded and unwrapped himself from her chuckling at her groan of disappointment and helped her pack up the last of her stuff into the sealing scrolls she had before they met up with Naruto who had just finished. "Looks like we won't be back for awhile," Naruto mused as they took one final look through the house "It's strange ya know, we never have been outside of Konoha before, but now we are leaving for an entirely new dimension to learn something that exists in fairy tales."

Jade sighed and nodded and looked out over Konoha "Yeah, but we'll be back," she countered "Besides I want to learn about my parents, and I can only do that there."

Ryu smiled reassuringly and wrapped his arms around her while Naruto gave her a thumbs up "Besides," Ryu said "This is the adventure we always wanted to have, going off into the complete unknown with our friends at our side."

The other two smiled at him as they left the house and Ryu locked it down "Fuinjutsu: Kami Fuin(1)." He intoned as the entire house glowed white for a second before the glow faded "There, now no one can get in until one of us unseals it."

_Hokage's Office_

Sarutobi sighed contently as he looked triumphantly at the stack of complete paperwork on his desk "Ah, victory is sweet." He said in contentment making Dumbledore, who sat across from him sipping on some tea, chuckle in amusement "But it seems I have something to deal with first." Sarutobi continued as he stood up and strode out of the office.

Being the curious meddling old man he was Dumbledore followed the Hokage who lead him to a vault area that had an open door "And what do you think you are doing with that scroll Mizuki?" Sarutobi called out catching the attention of said chunin who was greedily clutching at the Forbidden Scroll with a crazed look, turning Mizuki paled when he saw the Hokage standing in front of the vault with some unknown elderly man who looked slightly amused at the situation.

Mizuki suddenly grinned '_This is to good,_' he thought to himself in glee '_If I bring this old fools head as well as the forbidden scroll Orochimaru-sama will surely bless me with great power._' Mizuki grinned wider as he began to change, tiger prints appeared all over his body and his muscle mass increased dramatically along with his height, when it was over he was twice as tall and three times as muscled from before "Nothing much, just getting this scroll, and now your head," Mizuki taunted "All so I can gain power like _this_ from Orochimaru-sama!"

After he said that he launched himself at Sarutobi at high speeds making the elder sigh in disappointment, Mizuki lashed out only to strike at a hazy shield that surrounded the two elders, Sarutobi glanced at Dumbledore who had his wand out and raised his eyebrow "Consider this a demonstration as to what a fully trained Wizard can do." Dumbledore explained as swished his wand and a red light shot out of the wand and impacted Mizuki sending the traitor flying "Oh?" Dumbledore questioned as Mizuki rose to his feet "Normally that would knock a person out." He swished his wand again and a rope of fire lashed out against Mizuki who howled in pain as the fire burned him.

Growling Mizuki launched himself at Dumbledore who had yet to move only for the Headmaster to swish his wand sending out a blast of wind that sent Mizuki flying once more "I think that is enough of a demonstration," Sarutobi mused as he stepped forward "Let me show you what a fully trained _shinobi _can do."

Mizuki rose unsteadily to his feet and charged at the elderly leaders and threw a punch only for the aged Hokage to stop it, using a single hand. Sighing the leader punched Mizuki full in the gut sending the traitorous chunin flying into a wall impacting hard, making a few handseals Sarutobi glare sternly at the chunin "Katon: Ryuuka." He intoned coldly and spit out a massive dragon of fire that consumed the chunin incinerating him "That is why I'm Hokage." He stated to the corpse as he turned to spot an amazed team 11 and a squad of ANBU at the ready "Clean up the remains."

Ryu whistled lowly as the ANBU rushed to fulfill the Sandaime's order "That was some Jutsu jiji." He complimented "And that stick work was interesting to say the least."

Jade nodded in agreement as she analyzed the Headmaster "Maybe I could learn something interesting," she mused pleasantly making Dumbledore smile with a twinkle in his eye "You have one creepy ass smile you know that right?"

Everyone busted into laughter at her comment, even the ANBU were chuckling as they swept the ashes "No, no has." Dumbledore denied amused before looking at team eleven "Are you ready?"

Hachi nodded "Yeah, they have everything packed and ready to go." He confirmed.

Dumbledore frowned in confusion "Where are your suitcases?" he asked looking around.

Naruto grinned widely as he held up a scroll "Living with an up and coming seal master has its perks." He commented as he unsealed a piece of candy and ate it much to Dumbledore's surprise.

Nonetheless he nodded and Fawkes appear trilling a song and landed on Dumbledore shoulder, stepping forward Sarutobi addressed the team "Team 11 your mission begins now, come home safely." He ordered before grinning and hugging the trio of pseudo-grandchildren "I hope you find what you are looking for Jade, make sure you guys stay safe and watch each other's backs, alright?"

"Hai Ji-san." Jade confirmed as they separated and joined Dumbledore placing a hand on him.

"I will be taking you to a family of Wizards and Witches," he explained "They are the Weasley's and I would trust them with my own life."

And with that they vanished in a plume of fire '_The wheels of fate are moving,_' Sarutobi mused as he stared at the spot they disappeared before glancing over to the remains of Mizuki and sighing '_This is going to cause a mess of paperwork isn't it?_'

_Weasley Home, aka the Burrow, Devon, England_

When the flames subsided Jade noticed they were now outside in front of a very strange house, the entire house had multiple additions, all going straight up, with no means of support "Okay, that's new." She commented with a raised eyebrow much to Dumbledore's amusement.

Walking up to the door he knocked twice and waited patiently, the door opened to reveal a short and plump women with fiery red hair and bright brown eyes "Ah Dumbledore you've arrived!" the women greeted excitedly "And these must be the guests you spoke of come in, come in."

The women bustled them into the house and almost simultaneously all members of Team 11 blinked, the house certainly was cozy and definitely had a warm and welcoming feel to it, even if it was a bit... chaotic "Welcome to our home," she greeted warmly before going to the stairway "KIDS GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!"

They could hear the rustling of feet followed by the stomping on the stairway as five kids, four boys and a girl, each of them had red hair and three of the boys, two of them were identical had blue eyes, while the eldest boy and the young girl had brown eyes, filed down the stairs and noticed the guests, they blinked in surprise when they saw Dumbledore standing with the group of strangers "My name is Molly and these are my kids." Molly introduced with a smile.

"Percy." The one that stood straight and had a bossy domineer said with a tilt of his head.

"I'm Fred-" one of the two identical boys started grinning ear to ear.

"And I'm George." The second twin finished with an identical grin.

"Ron, nice to meet you." Said a tall, lanky boy that seemed a bit awkward.

"G-Ginny." Said the Girl nervously looking at the strangers in mixture of nervousness and curiosity.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Hachi said smiling broadly "My name is Hachi Tachibana, you could say I'm these three's guardian."

"Ryu Hisanaga, pleasure to be here." Ryu said giving a lazy two fingered salute.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto proclaimed eagerly with a vulpine-like grin.

"Jade Potter, good to meet you." Jade said with a slight bow making all sound and movement freeze.

Molly looked to Dumbledore who nodded gravely "Yes it is the GWL," he announced "She has been far out of our reach and has a new home."

Molly hugged Jade suddenly actually surprising the Kunoichi that she didn't read the movement at all "Oh thank god you're alive," Molly rejoiced hugging the teen girl "I was so worried when no one could find you."

Jade breathed deeply once the Weasley matriarch let go of her with Ryu rubbing her back soothingly "She was sent to a pocket dimension by Lily's last act of defiance," Dumbledore explained "The Elemental Nations it is called, a world of shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Molly whispered fearfully "She's been growing up in a word surrounded by murders? Oh you poor-"

"_Don't patronize me_," Jade growled glaring at the women "I just so happen to be one of those so-called murders." Molly blinked and looked at the group more closely and finally noticed the weapons they were carrying "I can understand your misconceptions about shinobi Weasley-san," Jade continued softening her voice "However we shinobi are _not_ bandits or thieves, we kill because we must, we kill to protect our home and our lives."

Molly nodded slowly "She tells the truth Molly," Dumbledore reassured "The leader of their village explained their way of life to me, they will cause you no harm unless you give them good reason to, in fact they would be more inclined to aid and protect you."

After being reassured by Dumbledore the family visibly relaxed and started talking with the Shinobi, most noticeably Jade "So what is it like being a ninja?" George asked excitedly.

"We have seen some of those Muggle movies with them." Fred continued "Is it true that you guys are martial art experts?"

"Well I've seen some old movies that featured shinobi in them," Ryu commented "And quite frankly up against us they'd lose, ninjutsu is actually quite similar to your 'magic' only we add in the physical component of our bodies energies."

"Basically he's saying they are not real shinobi," Jade explained sniggering at the dumbstruck faces of the Weasley children "As for what it's like I can't really say because we only just graduated from the Shinobi Academy."

"They have an actual school for it?" Percy asked his interest peeked.

Naruto nodded smiling "Yeah, you start it at Six and you're in for six years unless it's wartime or special circumstances," he explained "But it sucks because for the first three years it's all theoretical mumbo jumbo that's useless."

Naruto yelped when Ryu swatted the back of his head "Not completely useless bro," he reprimanded "Just exceedingly dull and boring, I swear if it wasn't for the fact that Iruka-sensei is a part of the Ookamikage someone probably would have tried to get him to quit."

Hachi watched on as the Children continued to interact with a smile on his face as they moved to the living room and sat down "That you for housing us Molly-san," he thanked with a bow "We appreciate it as we really don't know anything about the Wizarding World, if you need anything at all from us just let us know."

Molly smiled at the jonin "Your welcome dear, and it is my pleasure to welcome the people who have took care of Jade for us." She said patting his hand and glance over at the clock.

Taking a closer look at the clock Hachi blinked in confusion and tilted his head "What the heck?" He murmured, the clock had six hands, each with a name of a family member five out of the six were at the one point that had 'At Home' instead of a number, the final hand with the name Arthur was currently sitting at 'At Work' but soon changed to 'Travelling' than to 'At Home'.

The door opened and they heard a man call out in greeting as he entered the Kitchen freezing in place when he saw Dumbledore standing with his wife and a stranger and three more strangers sitting with his kids, he had balding red hair and blue eyes "Uhh, hello?" He greeted uncertainly. Dumbledore chuckled and quickly explained the situation to Arthur introducing him to Hachi "That's Jade Potter?" he questioned gesturing to Jade as she sat in Ryu's lap leaning against him with his arms wrapped around her waist "She's back!"

Dumbledore sighed and was about to speak only for Hachi to answer instead "She is here to test out Hogwarts to see if you can teach her anything worthwhile and to find out more about her parents," he explained "If she feels that what Hogwarts has is of no use to her than she won't be returning for the next semester."

Arthur nodded in understanding "But what about You-Know-Who?" he asked.

Hachi raised an eyebrow and looked to Dumbledore "Voldemort," he said causing Molly and Arthur to flinch in fear "The general populous fear him so much they do not say his name."

Hachi rolled his eyes at their paranoia "Her approach is if he does nothing to her or her friends or her home, than she does nothing to her," he held up a hand cutting the off before they spoke "We are aware of the prophecy and Dumbledore has already agreed to these terms, if he tries something, well he'll be a few pounds lighter."

The kids meanwhile were listening to the shinobi describe their village "Sounds like a beautiful place," Ginny said in awe "I wish I could see it."

Jade nodded in understanding "So are you two a couple or something?" Fred asked bluntly making Ginny smack him "What!"

Ryu grinned and kissed Jade on the lips and looked at the twins when they broke apart "Does that answer your question?" he asked teasingly making the pair laugh.

The day passed pleasantly for everyone as they got to know each other, once the twins found out that Naruto was just as big of prankster as them the trio went to the twins room and in short order noises could be heard from downstairs, Jade and Ryu talked with Percy and Ginny trying to learn as much as they could about the Wizarding Worlds common knowledge things, Dumbledore had left once everyone was settled in and Hachi was talking with the two adults about Wizarding life and sharing some of his experiences as a Shinobi, when it came time for bed they were discussing rooming arrangements "So Naruto will be bunking with the twins," Hachi commented "May Kami save us all, I'll be rooming with Percy, but the problem is with Jade and Ryu."

Molly and Arthur looked at him wanting an explanation "I have frequent nightmares that disrupt my sleep and often I wake up in a blind panic," Jade explained "I once actually nearly hit Naruto with a Kunai when he tried to wake me from one of my nightmares, but when I sleep with Ryu I don't have any nightmares."

"Really?" Molly asked in surprise "How is that possible?"

Ryu shrugged "I have no clue," he admitted "It's not like we've done _it_ yet, we just cuddle up in bed."

Molly nodded hesitantly "Well," she mused "I suppose Ron could sleep in the twins room to give you some privacy."

Jade waved a hand dismissively "Bah, privacy is highly overrated," she dismissed "Like Ryu said we're not having sex, just sleeping."

Molly relented with a sigh and everyone made their way to their respective rooms, Rom lead them up the stairs and up through a trapdoor into his room and smiled apologetically "Sorry I don't have more space." He apologized.

Ryu and Jade waved it off "No worries, we've slept in a tree before," she explained "If you can do that than you can sleep anywhere."

Ron chuckled at their Joke and the two guys turned their backs while Jade changed her clothes before they changed themselves "Thanks again Ron-san." Ryu yawned as he crawled into bed before Jade snuggled up to him "We appreciate this."

Ron waved it off as they drifted off into sleep.

_Hogwarts, Headmasters Office_

"So you really found her?" McGonagall asked "Is she alright?"

Dumbledore nodded "She is quite alright, in fact she is doing extremely well in her new home." He mused "She was transported to the world of the Shinobi, and she is officially one of the genin, freshly graduates students."

"She was trained as a shinobi?" Snape asked in disbelief "Will she return to the Wizarding World?"

"Temporarily," Dumbledore admitted "She is loyal to her village, her only reason for coming here was to see if we have anything useful to teach her and to learn more on her heritage, if she believes we have nothing useful to teach her she will not return."

"And the Dark lord?" McGonagall asked fearfully.

"She will not actively pursue him unless he make a move against her or her friends." Dumbledore explained looking out a window "I think James and Lily would be proud of their daughter, she is not afraid to say no, but is willing to give things a try," he sighed "Also do not go out of your way and single her out for individual teaching, she will respond negatively to that, teach her as you would any other student."

The two professors nodded and left with a shot bow leaving Dumbledore alone in the office.

_Next Day, the Burrow_

"So we're going to this Diagon Alley today right?" Jade asked as the Weasley's and the Shinobi sat around the table, the Shinobi had taken to wearing regular clothing, Naruto still had on his black t-shirt with a swirl but now wore a pair of black sweatpants, Ryu was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue jean jacket and a pair of blue jeans, Hachi was wearing a red long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black jeans, Jade was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of low cut jeans, she had a smile on her face as she felt Ryu's eyes watching her hips sway back and forth.

"Yes," Molly confirmed and handed the three genin envelopes "Just arrived today, has a list of everything you need to get for school."

They nodded as they looked the list over "Robes, are you kidding me?" Ryu asked incredulously "My god, first the formal kimonos now this."

"Oh stop you whining," Jade admonished lightly "Umm, also please don't mention the fact that I'm the supposed 'Girl-Who-Lived' please? I'd rather remain anonymous for as long as I can."

Everyone nodded in agreement and once they were finished they stood around the fireplace as Molly explained how the Floo Network worked and soon everyone was standing in the Leaky Cauldron and moving to the back alley Arthur pulled out his wand and tapped one of the bricks and to the shinobi's amazement it turned into an Archway leading into the Wizarding shopping nexus "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Molly said smiling at the awed Shinobi "Come along we need to go to Gringotts and meet up with one of Ron's friends first."

The Shinobi managed not to drop their jaws as they followed the Weasley's through the streets, though they nearly lost their composure when they saw the massive bank, entering they studied the creatures that ran the bank, goblins Molly called them, while Jade stepped forward about claiming her Parents vault. "Do you have any proof that you are Jade Potter?" the goblin in charge asked and Jade handed him a letter that Dumbledore had instructed for her to give to the bank, the goblin opened it and read the letter "Very well, here is the key to your vault, do _not_ lose it because we do not replace them."

Jade nodded and joined the Weasley's by a mine cart, they were standing with a group of three people, a man and women who stared in awe around them and a bushy haired brunette girl with brown eyes. "Oh Hermione these are the guests that I was telling you about," Ron said "This is Naruto Ryu and Jade and their Guardian Hachi," Ron introduced them each in turn as they raised their hand in greeting "Guys this is my fellow house and year mate Hermione Granger and her parents."

After they finished their introductions they climbed into the mine cart "So how does this gOOOOLY SHIT!" Jade screamed as the mine cart accelerated to high speeds without warning making incredibly sharp turns so rapidly that even the shinobi were disoriented.

"Weasley Vault," the goblin announced and Molly climbed out and opened the door to the vault revealing a large room with modest piles of silver and copper coins with a _very_ small pile of gold ones. Once she was finished she climbed back in and they were off again "Potter Vault." The goblin announced and the genins got off and Jade opened the door and her Jaw promptly dropped.

"Wow." Naruto said speechless.

"Got that right." Ryu agreed, for in the Vault were _MASSIVE_ piles of Gold, Silver and Copper coins.

"Did my parents rob eight banks in a row or something?" Jade asked in confusion before shaking herself out of it and started filling up three pouches with the monies and tossed two to Ryu and Naruto before pausing and filling up a fourth before leaving the vault "You said that the stuff you need for this semester is expensive right?" Jade asked Molly once they were out of the Bank "Then here you go, on the condition that you use it to pay for their school supplies."

Jade handed Molly the extra pouch she had filled and looked inside and nearly fainted "B-but we can't accept-" she began.

"You can and you will," Jade said softly "It's my way of repaying the kindness you've showed us in allowing us to stay in your home."

Molly stuttered her thanks and walked off in a daze with the rest following and Arthur sending a thankful look to the Kunoichi who shrugged it off. The shinobi certainly could say the day passed pleasantly as they went about getting their school supplies, Ryu grouched about having to wear robes and that he couldn't modify them, Naruto was appalled to learn that they had no Ramen shops, while Jade simply laughed at her brother and boyfriend. At the second to last stop of Flourish and Blotts there was a massive lineup of giggling Witches of all ages looking at a poster Jade raised an eyebrow "Gilderoy Lockhart signing copies of autobiographies of 'Magical Me'," she read out loud making Molly, Ginny and Hermione squeal in excitement as they got in line "Oh god it's fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Ron asked as he watched.

"Among the female population there is a plague spreading," Ryu explained in a lecture like tone "This plague reduces the subjects higher functions when they are in the presence of either A) someone famous B) Someone Emo C) an Avenger or D) All of the above, it reduces them to instinctual beings who would willingly throw themselves at said someone's."

George and Fred started roaring in laughter as the group squeezed into the store to get their books that they needed for school, Jade looked at the man signing the books without interest "He's not even that good looking." She said rolling her eyes as the group got their books.

"Uh oh," Ron muttered as a sneering blond approached them "Malfoy."

"Mind your manners Weasley," Draco Malfoy sneered "I suppose your family is going hungry this month for these books?"

The three Weasley's glared at the blond as Ron's ears started to turn red and dropped his books and lunged at Malfoy only to be stopped when Ryu grabbed him "There always is a time and place to fight," he advised in a whisper "This is not it."

Malfoy smirked at them as he appraised the three shinobi as they ignored him, Malfoy looked directly at Jade with no hidden lust and stepped up "You must be getting tired of being with these simpletons," he remarked oily as he reach out to grab her "Come and walk with me-hrk."

He was cut off as Jade delivered a vicious blow to his solar plexus dropping him in one blow "Try and touch me again _boy,_" she growled "And I'll castrate you."

"Ron!" Arthur shouted as he finally got through "What the hell happened?"

"This guy tried to touch Jade without her permission," Naruto explained calmly "He's lucky bro was busy holding Ron back."

Arthur nodded and moved to bustle the teens away "C'mon let's wait outside." He muttered as he lead them out and waited with them glaring at Lucius Malfoy who was helping his son stand up straight.

Once the girls came out they made their way to their final destination, Ollivander's Wand Shop. Entering they saw countless piles of thin boxes and an elderly man standing behind the counter with wide pale eyes "Welcome to my humble shop Shinobis." The man greeted making them freeze "No need to worry, your secret is safe with me miss Potter."

Hermione stared at Jade with something akin to awe "Oh stop staring!" Jade snapped "I'm still the same person I was ten minutes ago."

Ollivander chuckled as he moved around the desk "Here for a wand are you, very well I'll need to make some measurements." He requested and charmed a measuring tape to take measurements of nearly everything, hell it measured Naruto's whisker marks. After the measurements were taken Ollivander moved about the shop selecting out a bunch of boxes "Alright for the blond try this, ten-inch willow with a unicorn hair core," he suggested handing Naruto a wand and had him swish it a flurry of crimson sparks erupted from the tip surprising everyone "Huh, first time anyone got it in one shot, right you with the odd eyes," Ryu took a bit longer and had to try ten wands before the shopkeeper handed him a nine-inch redwood with a dragon fang core, surprisingly electricity arced off the tip and connected with a metal object in the room "Good, an unyielding one that is, no Miss Potter," Jade's ended up taking over an hour to do and she thought she went through nearly every wand in the shop when one, an eleven inch holly with a phoenix feather core, worked perfectly "Ho ironic," Ollivander mused "That just so happens to be the brother wand to The Dark Lords."

Jade shrugged "Ironic or not it works right?" she asked rhetorically and paid for the wands "God it has been a long day."

Ryu chuckled and placed an arm around her waist "But it has been a good day," he mused "I especially like it when you laid the brat out."

Jade giggled and lent against Ryu smiling softly as the group continued to the Lecky Cauldron.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Fuinjutsu: Kami Fuin: Sealing Art: God's Seal


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Disclaimer: Do Harry I Naruto Not Potter Own Or

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express and Sorting

Jade yawned as she woke up to the rhythmic breathing of her pillow and smiled softly at Ryu's content face before nuzzling herself deeper into his chest taking in is scent, she sighed when she heard Mrs. Weasley knocking on the door for them to wake up "Urgh, I Hate mornings." She groused sitting up while Ryu did a jaw cracking yawn.

Ron grunted his agreement as he rolled out of bed "I know, but if where to catch the train for Hogwarts we need to leave early." He explained as he shuffled over to his dresser to get dressed.

It had been two months since the Diagon Alley trip and since then the Shinobi had been training in the Weasley's back yard with the occasional spectator, they had awed the Weasley's when they had a sparring match against their sensei, even though they had lost miserably they still gave it their all. Over the next two months they had learned tree and water walking and Hachi had assigned them each a task for them to do over the course of the school year, they were each to develop a jutsu, whether it was ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, or the basics for a new taijutsu style. it was completely up to them on what they did. So in their spare time during training they were each developing different theories on a technique or style they could create.

Jade groaned as she slipped into her civvies "Dammit, I'm so used to wearing my kunoichi outfit," she complained "I just can't get used to civvies."

Ryu chuckled as he put on his own clothes "Now you understand my problem with Formal Kimonos and robes." He shot back grinning at her weak glare.

"Careful Hisanaga," she warned "I hold the power of cuddling over you."

Ryu paled "You wouldn't." he protested weakly and paled further at her grin "Fine I'll be good."

Ron laughed at the pair, he had grown used to their little quirks and interactions that to others would seem completely insane "C'mon," he said getting their attention "I'd rather not have my mom shouting at us."

The pair grinned and made their way downstairs into the semi chaotic kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was busily making breakfast and ordering the children about as they got all of their stuff packed and ready, Hachi was helping Arthur with loading up the car and Naruto was helping the twins by sealing up their pranking equipment in his spare sealing scrolls. Slipping into the table they thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast and ate the eggs and bacon she had prepared. When the entire family had eaten they loaded up into the surprisingly large back seat of the car while Molly, Ginny and Arthur sat in the front "Wow I didn't think that we would all fit." Molly commented looking back to see the slightly squished occupants.

"Those muggles certainly know how to build cars." Arthur commented slightly nervous as he pulled back and started going only to have to stop when Ginny forgot her diary, and again when Fred forgot one of his bags. Arthur was impatiently tapping the steering wheel as they got onto the freeway running late due to the trips back "We could make in minutes if you let me-"

"Absolutely not Arthur," Molly snapped glaring at her husband "I will not have you arrested for doing what you try to prevent."

Arthur cringed but relented anyways, by the time they made to the station they were running behind and Molly quickly explained how to get into the station Nine and Three Quarters. "There's some kind of illusion over it," Jade observed as they saw Ron and Percy enter only for a sudden crowd to block their line of sight "No clue as to the source, I'm also having difficulty dispelling it."

Ryu and Naruto nodded in understanding and Naruto followed Arthur and entered platform nine and three quarters followed closely by Jade and Ryu. Having closed his eyes out of reflex Ryu opened them to see a steam engine like train along with a massive throng of people crowded around the compartments loading up their things "Hurry you guys it'll be leaving soon!" Percy shouted to the surprised Shinobi.

"Are you coming too sensei?" Jade asked looking at Hachi as they climbed aboard.

"I'll be showing up a bit later in the semester to allow you guys sometime to settle in first," he explained waving them off as the train began to shift "Don't slack off on you training though!"

The three students waved in acknowledgement as the train began to speed up before they closed the door and followed Ron and Ginny in a search for an empty room "Guys over here!" Hermione shouted from the next compartment catching their attention "There some space over here!"

Smiling gratefully the group entered the compartment and was greeted by a nervous looking preteen doing his best to keep a hold of a frog "Hey Neville these are the ones I was telling you about, Neville this is Ryu, Naruto and Jade, guys this is Neville Longbottom, our fellow house and year mate." Hermione introduced as they settled in with Jade sitting on Ryu's lap to make more room for the others "So how was the rest of your summer?" Hermione asked curiously once the group was all settled.

"Good enough I suppose," Jade answered with a small shrug while Ryu wrapped his arms around her waist "Hachi-sensei drove us hard for the last month, actually giving us assignments for while we're at Hogwarts."

"He wants us to create a new jutsu or taijutsu style!" Naruto exclaimed with a groan "The only thing I can think of is creating a style based around the Kage Bunshin."

Jade giggled at the blond "I'm making a genjutsu," she added "And I suppose I'll get plenty of chances to test it out with all the unsuspecting civilians at the school."

Ryu grinned and rolled his eyes "I'll be combining Fuinjutsu and Raiton Ninjutsu to increase the speed of my electrical impulses along my nervous system," he explained "problem is that it hurts like a bitch to do that, chakra cost is enormous, and I could potentially fry my nervous system, which is where seals come in."

Ron and Naruto sat there staring blankly at Ryu with a 'What the Fuck did you just say' expression while the girls giggled at their expressions "Umm," Neville began nervously "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, right you don't know," Hermione stated and looked to the three shinobi "Is it all right if he knows?"

Naruto waved it off "It's alright," he reassured "Dumbledore-sensei said he'd announce it anyways, and better tell him about Jade and get it over with."

Jade nodded in agreement "Well, first off the three of us are Shinobis," she explained "From what we understand is that we are from a pocket dimension connected to yours, and we, unlike wizards, combine the physical energies and spiritual energies we give off naturally to create what's called Chakra, wizards use only the spiritual side through the use of your wands," she took a breath before continuing "I am originally from here in Britain actually, my hime was attack by a dark wizard when I was one year old and my mom used what is apparently a forbidden spell sacrificing herself to send me to another dimension, which just so happened to be the pocket dimension, I`m sure you can figure out who exactly I am."

"Your Jade Potter?" he asked his jaw dropping and eyes widening in shock "The-Girl-Who-Lived?"

"Apparently," it explains my scar slightly "But don't treat me any differently than if I wasn't, because frankly I just don't give a damn."

Neville quickly nodded in agreement "So why are you guys here?" he asked curiously.

"To scout out the possibilities of a remote branch of a Ninja Academy within Hogwarts, exchanging knowledge pretty much," Ryu explained "That and Jade wanted to learn more about her parents."

Neville nodded in understanding but his reply however was cut off by the compartment door sliding open revealing one Draco Malfoy and two guys that looked to be descendants of Gorillas "Well well if it isn't the Weasels, Sniville and the Mudblood." Malfoy drawled with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh look it's the one-hit wonder!" Jade exclaimed "One hit and there's wonderful silence!"

Ryu, Naruto and Ron roared in laughter while Malfoy growled "Listen wrench-" He began only to freeze when Ryu appeared in front of him suddenly.

"Go on," Ryu said pleasantly "Finish that sentence, I _dare_ you." Malfoy paled while Ryu grinned "I thought so."

Malfoy snarled at the brunette in front of him "Do you know who I am?" he growled in anger.

"A little pussy riding on the coattails of his daddy," Ryu mocked before frowning "Boy, I am far beyond your or your friends league, so take my advice and leave. Us. Be."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and reached for his wand only to freeze when _three_ kunai stopped before his throat, heart, and groin with Ryu, Naruto and Jade holding them respectively "We will do it," Naruto warned "And be glad to get rid of a douchebag like yourself."

Malfoy audibly gulped before beating a hasty retreat while Jade slammed the door shut before resuming her previous position on Ryu's lap. Ryu chuckled when he heard her yawn "Get some sleep tenshi(1)," he whispered in her ear "I'll wake you when we get near."

Jade nodded absently and leaned further against Ryu resting her head under his chin and quickly fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart. The rest of the trip was quiet as they made some small talk while Naruto play Wizards Chess with Ron, Hermione was nose deep in one of the Lockhart book alongside of Ginny and Ryu showed Neville a book on sealing. About three hours later the sky began to darken ahead "We better get changed now," Ron stated "We'll be there soon."

Gently waking Jade up the shinobi got onto their robes ignoring Ryu's protests until Jade gave him a pointed look stating her threat from earlier was still in effect effectively shutting him up. When the train stopped they gathered up their stuff and Neville made sure to keep a firm grip on Trevor to prevent it from going off while Ryu helpfully carried his trunk. The trio looked oddly at the skeletal-like winged horses before moving on and climbed into a carriage "That is one big Castle." Naruto commented as they looked out the carriage window as they approached "Bigger than the Hokage Mountain."

"How much you want to bet Hachi-sensei has us go up and down it at least once this year?" Jade asked in apprehension.

"Suckers bet that one is." Ryu commented as the carriages stopped and the students unloaded leaving their trunks behind "Why are you leaving your stuff behind?"

"They get delivered to our dorms while we're at the feast," Ron explained already salivating at the prospect of food "God I'm so hungry!"

Hermione smacked the back of his head lightly "You're always hungry." She admonished.

"Excuse me are you three the transfers?" a stern looking women asked approaching "Please follow me, you are to wait outside of the Great Hall until we call for you."

They nodded in understanding and waved to their friends and waited in the shadows watching unseen as the first years entered and shuffled about nervously as they waited to be called in and rumors were flying around about how they were selected, the professor from earlier stepped out and looked around, furrowing her eyes as she tried to spot the shinobi but shrugged it off and ushered the first years inside, the trio sighed as they continued to wait.

_Inside the Great Hall_

The mood inside of the hall was light and cheery as the last first year was sorted and Dumbledore stood up graciously "Now before we dig in there is an announcement I have to make," he announced causing the assembled students to murmur amongst themselves "We have recently discovered a pocket dimension in which resides a group calling themselves Shinobi, or Ninjas as they are more commonly known," the talking increased slightly but settled when Dumbledore raised his hand for silence "One of the many Hidden Villages have decided to send a squad of their shinobi here to study wizardry to see if it can be useful to them," he looked around his face serious "That is not to say they are weak in any way, I have seen these particular ones in a spar against their sensei, their teacher, and they can easily match any Wizard or Witch," he suddenly smiled "So be sure to treat them with respect and show them a warm welcome, they will enter one by one to be sorted, first is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Naruto walked in with a vulpine-like grin, his Hai-ate sitting proudly on his forehead and sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on his head '_Hmm, you are a tricky one to figure out,_' A voice rang in his head surprising Naruto '_You hold a source of great power in you, not necessarily evil, hmm you are very loyal to your friends and your home and brave as any lion so you should fit well in..._' "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted out loud and Naruto took it off and headed to a waving Fred and George and exchanged high-five with them while the Gryffindor table erupted into roars of approval.

"Next we have Ryu Hisanaga!" Dumbledore shouted and the Doors opened again and in strode Ryu with a slight grin and analyzing eyes with his Hai-ate on his right arm before sitting calmly on the stool while the hat was placed on his head.

'_Hmm, you are one of staunch faith,_' the hat mused '_Very kind and compassionate, but loyal to the extreme like your friend and brave as well, but you possess the heart of an enraged Dragon when your friend are threatened, especially your '_Angel_',_' Ryu rolled his eyes '_Very well the choice is clear..._' "GRYFFINDOR!" Ryu sighed and Chuckled as he jerked the hat off and placed it on the stool before joining the roaring table across from Naruto beside Ron.

"And lastly," Dumbledore continued with an eye twinkled that reminded the students of the twins and Ryu of Naruto before one of their pranks "We have Jade... Potter." The entire Hall was eerily silent as Jade entered with the ease and grace of a professional dancer not faltering as every eye watched her, her Hai-ate on display tied around her waist, Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her from putting the hat on making her roll her eyes and cross her arms with her eyes speaking the message of 'Hurry the Fuck Up.' "Now I am sure many of you are wondering if Jade is the 'Girl-Who-Lived'," Dumbledore began "And I assure you she is, her Mother in an act of desperation and defiance used a forbidden spell to send Jade to another Dimension, the dimension she just so happened to be sent to was the Pocket Dimension of the Shinobi where we found her by chance, and as you can see Jade is a fully trained Shinobi like her teammates and her first loyalty is to her home of Konohagakure, so please do not try and force anything she does not want on her." Oddly enough Dumbledore's gaze was firmly on Lockhart as he said this "An she wishes to be treated as any other student, so please do so."

Dumbledore motioned to Jade who rolled her eyes and took a seat placing the hat on her head '_Hn, are all you damned Shinobi so alike?_' the hat asked.

'_We grew up together,_' Jade retorted '_What else do you expect?_'

'_That makes this simple than,_' the Hat commented "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire table roared in celebration as all of the occupants, sans Naruto and Ryu, leapt to their feet and stomped on the ground, Jade took the hat off and handed it to McGonagall and moved through the celebrating Gryffindors and took a seat beside Ryu and quite clearly in front of everyone kissed him deeply surprising Ryu who quickly responded "Not that I'm complaining," Ryu whispered when they parted "But what was that for?"

"Marking my territory," Jade whispered back with a giggle "Just making sure they understand that both of us are spoken for."

"Naruto is probably gonna get swamped with girls ain't he?" Ryu asked as Jade sat down "I feel sorry for him."

Jade giggled in agreement as the tables suddenly groaned from the sudden weight of heaps of food suddenly appearing "Wow, not even jiji's wife cooks this much." Naruto commented as he started loading up his plate "But there's no Ramen!"

"Oh grow up ya big baby!" Ryu retorted with a grin "Life doesn't revolve around those damned noodles."

Naruto gasped at his friend "Blasphemer!" he accused loudly pointing at him "How dare you say such things about Ramen, the Ramen God shall strike you down!"

Jade and the Weasley's erupted into peals of laughter as the two continued to argue using more and more vulgar descriptions of each other, the argument finally ended when Hermione, somehow channeling Molly Weasley _roared_ at the two to sit down, shut up and eat something or she would castrate the two of them with a butter knife making the spectators laugh even harder. After the desserts were magically cleaned away Dumbledore stood up once more "Now that we have had our fill I do believe that a good night's rest is in order," he advised "But first a couple of announcements, As most of you already know the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to the students, Mr. Finch has asked me to remind you that the following items are banned; acid pops, fizzy wizbangs, fanged Frisbees and the such like, there is a full list outside of his office, and finally as I am sure you have all noticed by now Gilderoy Lockhart is now our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he paused as a good majority of the females squealed as Lockhart smiled brightly and waved "And now it is time for you all to get some sleep, First Years please follow your prefects to your common house."

Jade groaned blearily as she was forced out of her chair by a chuckling Ryu "C'mon Tenshi," He whispered "You'll be able to sleep soon."

Jade mocked glared at him "I'm not lazy if that's what you're implying," she growled "Just all that food made me drowsy."

Ryu chuckled as he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close while they followed Percy and the First Years with Naruto listening to the explanation on the different parts of the castle and it 'uniqueness.' "Damn, this entire Castle could defend itself." Jade murmured impressed when they reached a dead end hallway with a portrait of a Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Lady asked.

"Wattlebird." Percy announced clearly and looked back at the first years "Be sure you all remember that."

The portrait swung open to reveal a crowded room full of students as they milled around catching up with their friends, the shinobi quickly slipped in ahead of the first years and quickly located their friends "There you guys are," Hermione called out as they approached "So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's... Interesting to say the least." Jade answered as she sat next to Ryu laying her head on his shoulder while he draped his arm around her shoulder "I think I might actually like it here."

Hermione smiled brightly at the young kunoichi and they started talking about what they hoped to learn that year and talked about where each classroom was located as well as the different ghost inhabiting the castle as well as introducing them to their acquaintances and fellow housemates.

The crowd slowly thinned as the students drifted off into bed and Percy walked up to the Shinobi "Professor McGonagall asked me to inform you that the three of you will be sharing a dorm due to Jade's... problem." He informed "Your room is at the top of the right hand staircase."

The trio thanked him and bade a goodnight to their friends before walking to their designated room "Not horrible." Ryu surmised as he looked around the simple three bed room "Certainly have slept in worse."

Jade giggle as she ducked behind a curtain to get changed while the boys got changed themselves Jade stepped out wearing an overlarge T-shirt and a pair of shorts and quickly jumped into bed with Ryu a silly grin on her face "You're in a good mood," he commented "What's up?"

"Just the fact that I am sharing a bed with my boyfriend," she replied laying on top of him with her breasts pressing up against his bare chest "I hope you know that I love you."

Ryu smiled gently and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear "Of course I do Tenshi," he whispered pulling her down for a kiss "You're my life."

Jade giggled slightly as she kissed him again and settled herself more comfortably against him and let out a loud yawn "Night, Ryu-kun." She whispered as she fell asleep.

"Night, Tenshi." Ryu replied and held her closer to him stroking her hair as he joined her in blissful slumber.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Tenshi: Angel


	6. Chapter 5: Back to School

Disclaimer: We have went over this many times already, you know as well as I do by now

"Speaking"

"Alternate Language i.e. Japanese"

_Book Titles_

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter Five: Back to School

Ryu breathed in the morning air deeply as he stood atop of one of the Castles many towers clad only in his cameo pants while he loosely gripped a black bokken in his right hand, opening his eyes he looked over the school grounds while he stood on top of the side wall. Taking another breath he began to move through the almost ritualistic movements of the sword style his father used, the Ryuu no Mai(1), he had found reference to in his father's journal when he was nine and since then had scoured his dad's small library looking for the scroll holding the style, he had actually found it by complete accident when he was studying one of the seals in the library he lent against a wall only for it to suddenly disappear from behind him revealing a small shrine holding a sword on a pedestal above a small scroll, another, larger, scroll and a letter addressed to himself. The letter explained that the sword in the room, the Ryujin(2), had been in his father's family for generations, since before the Rikudou Sennin, while the larger scroll was from his mother's family, a summoning contract with the Dragon Clan along with a note to not sign it until he _knew_ without a doubt he could handle it.

As Ryu continued to flow through the katas of the style Naruto was off to the side practicing his chakra control by balancing a kunai on each finger on one hand, while Jade was currently staring at a gift the Sandaime had given her before she left, it was a kunai that looked like a sword with the blade no longer than that of a kunai with the leaf symbol of Konohagakure on the cross guard, the scroll that as with it said that it was called Aoi Ken(3), the scroll explained that when Chakra is channeled through the blade it will extend out _as_ a blade that very little could block, she was currently studying the suggested style that came with the scroll while sneaking peeks at Ryu's bare chest. They had been here since dawn and did their morning exercises together before they each started doing their personal training. Looking up to the sky she judged it to be about 6:30 and a certain rumbling sound informed her that it was time to eat "Ryu-kun, Naruto-kun," She called out getting their attention "Let's get something to eat."

The pair blinked at her as their stomachs agreed for them making Jade giggled as they put on their robes and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast "Wonder what our classes will be like?" Ryu asked as they walked.

"I can't believe we have to go back to school!" Naruto moaned "I mean we just got out of it!"

Ryu lightly smacked the back of his head "Think of it this way bro," he advised "We could learn something that will help you become Hokage."

Naruto perked up and grinned widely "Oh hell ya," he shouted excitedly "Let master this stuff then!"

The pair laughed as Naruto began excitedly thinking about the different things they'll learn and entered into the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table completely ignoring the sneers from the Slytherin table as they joined their friends at the table "There you guys are," Hermione said in relief when they sat down "I couldn't find you guys in your room this morning."

Jade shrugged "We normally get up before dawn for morning training," she explained "We were on top of one of the towers today, I think it was the astronomy tower."

"You were up _before_ dawn?" One of the Gryffindors asked in shock "I didn't know _anyone_ could get up that early."

"That because you're a lazy ass Seamus." Another Gryffindor jeered lightly "You have trouble getting out of be a ten!"

"Aw shut it Dean!" Seamus growled back as McGonagall passed around their timetables.

"Double Herbology," Ryu read out and looked at the others "Good or bad?"

Ron shrugged "Decent I suppose," he answered "Professor Sprout certainly knows her stuff."

"Then we have Transfiguration," Jade mused "That's with McGonagall-sensei right?"

"Yup, then lunch and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart." Hermione continued with a dreamy sigh.

The males at the table near her and Jade looked at her oddly before shaking their heads and continued to eat their breakfast and chatted about their summer. Once they were finished the shinobi quickly went upstairs and grabbed their bags and followed their friends out to the Greenhouses where the Herbology class was held talking and joking. They spotted a chubby middle aged women that had some dirt on her face and her hands obviously have been digging through dirt as well "Hello chaps, we're in greenhouse three today!" Professor Sprout greeted cheerfully "Also are our transfers here?"

The trio raised their hands and moved in front of Sprout when she motioned them forward "Hello I'm Professor Sprout," she greeted kindly shaking each of their hands "Now do any of you have experience with plants in general."

"I do," Naruto said "I have my own garden back home, and we all have experience with making poisons and antidotes using plants and roots."

Sprout nodded "Alright than, I suppose all you really need to know is that some of the plants we have here are actually quite sentient compared to normal Muggle plants and most can be deadly as well," she instructed as she lead them to the greenhouses "But so long as you follow the instructions you should be fine, now there will be times where we need to use certain charms or spells, so if you don't know them already ask me or one of your partners for aid with it, and welcome to Hogwarts."

The trio rejoined the others around a bunch of potted plants set up on one of the tables along larger pots holding plain soil "Alright chaps, today we'll be repotting Mandrakes," Sprout informed "Now who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up before Sprout's question was even finished "The Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she recited when Sprout pointed at her "It is used to restore people cursed or transfigured to their original state."

"Ten points for Gryffindor," Sprout commended with a smile "The Mandrake is essential for creating restorative portions, but it is also very dangerous, can anyone tell me why?"

Once again Hermione's hand was in the air so fast that even the three shinobi blinked at the speed "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Another ten points for Gryffindor Miss Granger," Sprout said smiling "That is absolutely correct, now these Mandrakes are still young so their cries aren't fatal, but they still will knock you out for several hours. So everyone please come up and get one of these earmuffs and when I tell you put them on."

There was a short rush from the students to get the ones that weren't fluffy and pink "Now these earmuffs _completely_ block out all sound so do not remove them until I give you the signal, Earmuffs on." She ordered and placed her own pink and fluffy earmuffs on followed by the others, rolling up her sleeves she grabbed the leaves of one of the potted plants and pulled revealing, instead of a root, something that looked like a baby. The Mandrake seemed to be bawling its head off but due to the earmuffs on their head no-one heard a thing. Letting the students get a good look at the Mandrake Sprout then plunged the Mandrake into the soil and Made sure that it was securely packed into the dirt before signaling the students to take off their earmuffs "Now I expect you all to be careful," she ordered sternly "I would rather not have you all miss out on you first day due to stupidity!"

The class laughed and got to work repotting the Mandrakes, tedious work with little interaction due to the fact that they had to wear the earmuffs the entire time and by the time they had finished each student had at least up to their forearms caked in dirt that most of the students tried to rub off as they made their way to their next class "Interesting to say the least," Jade commented "Maybe we can get some in Konoha for the hospital, maybe even as a defense if their screams do kill."

Ryu smirked "I think the Yamanaka's would like that," he said "Plants that kill, fits in perfectly with them."

Naruto barked out a laugh as Hermione eyed them nervously "How can you talk about killing so easily?" She asked appalled "There is nothing funny about it!"

The trio sighed almost simultaneously "We know that, better than you actually," Jade snapped her eyes flashing "We joke about it because that's how _we_ deal with death."

"You have to realize Hermione-san, our world view is very different from yours," Ryu continued softly "Death is a part of our life, when we return home I can guarantee that at least two people we know are dead now."

"It's a part of our lives," Naruto said solemnly "We accept it and move on faster than others because of that, not to mention that there are times where we do the killing."

"But you're our age!" Hermione protested "That's barbaric!"

Jade shrugged dispassionately "Maybe," she conceded "But what would you rather happen, you kill the enemy, or sitting by unable to do anything as your friends and family is tortured, raped, used as playthings, made slaves before finally getting killed, when we chose to become shinobi the three of us made a pact," she explained "Never falter, never surrender and always protect each other and our precious people, we are ready to kill to defend _our_ home and _our_ friends, all I can ask is: are you?"

Hermione and Ron stared in shock as the three shinobi moved into the classroom and sat at an open table waiting for McGonagall "Wow," Ron said quietly as they sat in the next open table with Neville "They kind of have a point, and from what they told me and my family their home does have a tendency to be violent, apparently they're in a state of near constant secret war."

"But to force them to kill when their kids," Hermione protested "Something need to be done about it!"

Ron shrugged "Personally I kinda agree with them," he admitted with a forlorn look "Remember last year? How differently would it have turned out if we had the same attitude as them?"

Hermione remained silent as Professor McGonagall walked into the room "Welcome back everyone," she said "I'm glad to see none of you were to badly damaged over the holidays, let's see if the same could be said for Transfiguration skills. I want you all to transfigure these beetles into buttons. Also can our new transfers come up to the front please?"

The three shinobi walked up to the front and stood in front of the teacher "Now the three of you will be behind this year due to the fact you were not here last year," McGonagall explained "So I'll be giving you some aid in the beginning of each class on the spells that most know by their second year, I would recommend going to the library occasionally and researching some spells there, if you need a place to practice them let me know and I'll set up an empty classroom for you."

And so the next hour during the class they spent their time learning the spell and proceeded to practice on the beetles that were skittering about on the table in front of them, oddly Naruto really took to the spell being able to get it in his first try, something unheard of during class, Ryu had ended up zapping his with a bolt of electricity while Jade 'accidently' crushed hers when it refused to change, Ryu had to constantly poke her to prevent her from using a genjutsu to make it look like she did transfigure it.

Hermione had remained silent for the duration of the class and lunch as she looked at the shinobi with a mixture of pity, fear and curiosity, finally Jade couldn't take it anymore and snapped "What you going to tell us how _we_ should live _our_ lives again?" She asked sharply making Hermione flinch back "You act like you know everything there is to know when you don't, our home is a dangerous place, safe, but still dangerous, that is why there are shinobi like us, _we_ make sure people can sleep safely at night without worrying about the things that go 'bump' in the night." Jade took a breath as Ryu gently placed a hand on her shoulder calming herself "I chose to become a shinobi because I don't want to be helpless as my friends are hurt, ever again." With that she hurriedly stood up from the table and rushed off with Ryu close behind gathering both of their bags as he left.

Naruto sighed as he pushed away his plate while Hermione and Ron looked on confused "Orphans in a hidden village are generally not well off," he explained "Especially when you live with and are good friends with the village's social pariah."

He remained silent for the rest of the break as he poked at the food and the two Gryffindors tried to pry some more information out of him.

_Corridors_

Jade fought back the tears that threatened to spill as she stood through the hallways blindly not certain where she was going and ended up in the school Owlery where she finally allowed a sob through, she stiffened slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her but relaxed when she heard Ryu whisper into her ear "It's alright Jade-chan," he whispered soothingly as she sobbed into his chest "Where safe, Naruto is alive, there is no-one here that would hurt us, no one will hut any of us again."

He continued to whisper to her as she melted into his grip and buried herself further into his chest trying to escape the memories springing up, Naruto broken and bloodied at the age of five for simply trying to enter a shop, Ryu with a broken nose and a couple of gashes on his chest from defending the blond, Jade whimpered more as she remembered the ANBU intervening just in time to stop them from trying to rape her, and almost as if he sensed her thoughts Ryu hugged her tighter to and kissed the top of her head "No one will _ever_ harm you Jade," he swore "So long as I breath I will protect you from anyone."

Jade sobbed again "I know Ryu-kun," she whispered her voice cracking "I know, it's just I can't but remember that night, I was so scared, I felt so helpless."

Ryu looked down at her sadly as he placed his hand under her chin and pushed it up to meet his eyes "You are no longer helpless Jade-chan," he reassured "You're the top kunoichi of our class, you genjutsu is amazing and aside from Naruto you're the only one who can match me in taijutsu, not even Uchiha-teme could claim that," he brushed back a stray stand of hair behind her ear "You are courageous, smart, headstrong, stubborn and very compassionate, I could think of no one else I would rather have by my side, added only by the fact that I am so madly in love with you."

Jade smiled hesitantly at his small speech "Thank you Ryu-kun," she whispered quietly "I love you too, if it weren't for you I have no idea where I would be."

Ryu smiled softly "You would be who you _are_," he affirmed "Jade Potter, nothing more, nothing less. Don't you dare believe otherwise Jade-chan."

Jade smiled at him as he lent down and captured her lips in a heated kiss to reaffirm what he just said and she happily responded to it wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled herself up to her toes. Jade smiled brightly at Ryu when they finally separated "As much as I would _love_ to continue this, we will be late for class if we don't head out soon," she whispered as he rested his forehead against hers "And I'd rather wait a week before building a bad rep."

Ryu chuckled lightly as he kissed her again before she reluctantly slipped from his grasp and accepted her bag that Ryu picked up from her. After asking a pair of helpful Ravenclaws for directions the pair made their way to the DADA classroom where Naruto, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for class. The pair had just taken their seats when Lockhart _flounced_ into the room making all the girls do a mixture of either straightening in their seats or sigh dreamily as they stared at him, Hermione somehow managed a mixture of this.

Smiling he looked eagerly around the room and picked up Neville's copy of _Travels With Trolls_ "Me," he announced cheerily "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!"

He paused for laughter only to receive a few weak laughs and eye rolls from the shinobi "I see you all have brought a complete set of my books," he continued on obliviously "I thought we'd start today off with a little test, nothing big, just to see how well you've read my books."

He moved around the room handing out the packets of paper and gave an exaggerated wink to a disgusted Jade who barely kept her lunch in "You may begin!" he declared as the students turned over the packets, and almost as one the shinobi sneered in disgust as they looked the test over before flipping them back over "Is there a problem Miss Potter?" Gilderoy asked almost excitedly.

"Yeah," she confirmed "Mainly a question though, what in the name of all that is holy does your _ideal_ gift have to do with Defense Against Dark Arts?"

Lockhart opened and closed his mouth a couple of times unable to form a proper response and as one the three shinobi stood shouldering their bags "Until you can answer that we will not be attending this class." Ryu declared as the three shinobi left without another word.

"Holy crap." Ron said out loud summing up everyone's thoughts on the matter.

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Not having much else to do till their next class the trio decided to go to the common room and wait till the next class began, Jade was reading a book that had caught her interest at Flourish and Blotts titled _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_, while Ryu was working on the theory for his new seal and Naruto continued with his chakra control practice, the idea he had for Hachi's assignment required him to have high degrees of control, something he did not have. Their work however was cut off when McGonagall stormed into the room "Why on _earth_ did the three of you leave class like that!" She raged startling the three shinobi "I know you three are not shinobi but still you have agreed to come to this school and as such the three of you must follow the rules of this school!"

"McGonagall-sensei," Ryu began calmly, as his family was a, albeit minor, clan he had received diplomatic lessons resulting in him being the groups rep "We left the class because honestly he would not be able to teach us anything, this was a test he had us do today to 'see how much we know', tell me, does any of this have to do with defense?"

The Professor took the test and looked through it her eyebrows furrowing deeper as she read it "What in the bloody hell is this rubbish?" She asked incredulously "There all about Lockhart! Nothing to do with the course curriculum!" She looked over at the three genin "I can understand your reasons for leaving the class now, but why did you not come to speak to myself or Dumbledore about this?"

Ryu sighed "Honestly, we thought you were aware," he admitted a slight amount of guilt in his voice "I apologize for doubting you like that sensei."

McGonagall waved it off as she looked back at the test "You three can have a free period whenever there is a DADA class until I can get this sorted out with Dumbledore," she announced finally as she looked around at the area they were hanging around in "Besides it's obvious you would end up learning more on your own than with that buffoon."

"Honestly Ma'am," Naruto piped up "Calling him a Buffoon is an insult to buffoons everywhere."

McGonagall's lips twitched in a rare smile at the blond words before she swept out of the room leaving the shinobi to continue with their previous work. When the bell rung for the end of the class the three gathered their things and began heading to their last class, Potions.

_Hallways_

The trio rejoined with their year mates nearly all the males looked at them in awe while the majority sent them scathing looks "Don't mind them," Ron commented as the drew level with him "Their just prissy because you stood up to Lockhart, so how bad is the detention?"

"We don't have one," Jade answered as they descended into the dungeons "It just so happens that after seeing the test that Lockhart-teme handed out she agreed we best be off learning on our own for that period, chances are when Hachi-sensei arrives he'll use that time to train us."

"Teme?" Hermione asked looking at them for an explanation, she was uncertain on whether or not she should hate them for dispelling the Illusion on Lockhart's grandioseness or thank them for exposing his inept teaching.

"Bastard," all three translated as they entered the classroom and took seats behind Hermione, Ron and Seamus "Only a very few earn the honor of being called that by us." Naruto explained proudly grinning.

Any response they would have had was cut off as Snape entered the classroom as his clock billowed ominously, Neville gulped nervously from his position behind the shinobi "I see the majority of you have returned unharmed," he said "How... fortunate," he almost spat the word as if it was poison "And I see that our three guests have deigned to join us this afternoon."

"And already I like you better than Lockhart." Jade announced honestly surprising Snape "Feeling that pure hatred rolling off of you is doing wonders for my danger sense."

Snape wasn't sure how to respond to this as he blinked before settling on a sneer that Jade countered with a grin while Ryu and Naruto where just barely holding in their laughter "This afternoon I will be testing you on how much knowledge you have retained over the course of the summer," Snape announced as he flicked his wand and a series of instructions appeared on the board "You will be brewing a Boil-Cure Potion, the ingredients are in the cupboard," he flicked his wand and the cupboard opened "And you may begin, will the _guests_ come to the front please." The three genin stood before him as he eyed them speculatively "How much, if any, knowledge do you have on Potion making?" He asked speculatively eyeing them.

Jade frowned as she thought "We know how to make basic poisons and can make some fairly advanced antidotes," she answered "Our style is more similar to Alchemy than Potion making."

Snape frowned as he looked at them with a hard glare they countered with a dispassionate one "I see," he finally murmured "At least I'm not dealing with incompetent idiots," his lip almost twitched "Like Lockhart."

Jade grinned "Calling him an idiot is an insult to idiots sensei." She admonished before the trio turned to collect their supplies missing the actual twitch of the lips.

The rest of the class passed smoothly enough unless you count Neville somehow melting the bottom of his cauldron ten minutes in. Soon enough however the bell rang and the class gathered their things and headed to the Great Hall for dinner where the twins caught up "Is it true?" George asked excitedly.

"That you walk out on Lockhart?" Fred continued just as excited as they both grinned ear to ear in anticipation.

"Got that right," Naruto confirmed proudly "Hell I bet _I_ could teach that class better than him, and I don't know the first thing about it!"

The twins roared in laughter as they sat down for dinner with the group and swapped stories about their first days "Oh also Qudditch tryouts are tomorrow," George commented.

"You and Ryu should try out Jade." Fred finished.

"You'd be a great Seeker and Ryu would be perfect for the open Chaser position." George explained.

"We're the Beaters." Fred declared proudly.

"Oliver Wood there is the captain and Keeper." George pointed out a blond teen with a lean build further down the table.

"Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson are the current Chasers," Fred continued pointing out a brunette girl speaking with another dark skinned brunette "Alicia Spinnet was a Chaser before she dropped out of the team to focus more on her studies."

Naruto shuddered in remembrance of learning to fly back at the Burrow "I'd rather keep _my_ feet on the ground thank you." He commented shuddering again.

Ryu and Jade looked at each other and shrugged "We'd need to get brooms if we do try out." Jade pointed out "How long does it take for an order to come through?"

The twins positively beamed at the girl and pulled out a broomstick magazine "You had this planned out since we played Qudditch back at the Burrow didn't you?" Ryu asked accusingly.

"Who?" George asked.

"Us?" Fred continued.

"Never!" they both finished laughing with the group before they began explaining them various brooms and their advantages, finally after dinner was finished the two headed to the Owlery and placed an order for two Nimbus 2000s, much to the twins pleasure.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Ryuu no Mai: Dance of the Dragon

2- Ryujin: Dragon Blade, Looks exactly like the one from the game Dragon Blade Chronicles

3- Aoi Ken: Blue Blade: The one Naruto uses in the new movie


	7. Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter or Naruto I do not

"Speaking"

"Alternate Language i.e. Japanese"

_Book Titles_

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter Six: Qudditch, Birthdays and Petrifaction

Jade sighed as she shuffled her feet waiting for her turn for the Qudditch tryouts for the position of Seeker her new Nimbus 2000 resting lightly on her shoulder humming slightly as if in anticipation for the coming flight. Ryu was sitting off to the side waiting for the Chaser tryouts, he flashed her a supportive smile and winked before readjusting his Qudditch robes, although he said he vastly preferred them to the regular robes. Jade smiled back at him before the Wood called her up. "alright, I'll be throwing these," he held up a golf ball "And your to catch as many as you can."

Jade nodded and quickly mounted and took off into the air smiling ferally at the feeling of rushing wind through her hair before signaling Wood she was ready as he took off from the ground, he immediately threw the small ball off and Jade shot right after it her shinobi trained eyes never losing sight of it and quickly nabbed it out of the air, pocketing it she saw Wood through another one in the opposite direction and Jade shot right after it catching it like the other, this continued another eight times and each time Jade caught them without difficulty.

Wood let out a low whistle when they landed "Fred and George said you were good," he commented "But I haven't seen anything like that since Charlie Weasley!"

Jade grinned and scratched the back of her head in a very Naruto-like manner "Heh, guess it just comes naturally to me." She mused before moving over to sit beside Ryu for the rest of the Seeker tryouts "He's right," Ryu agreed placing an arm around her "You looked amazing up there."

Jade grinned with a faint blush decorating her cheeks "Thanks." she murmured leaning into him. Their day thus far had been relatively the same from yesterdays, the only difference is that they didn't bother going to the DADA classroom that day and had just done some light sparring on the roof. "Ne, Ryu-kun," she said getting his attention "How do you think our friends are doing back home?"

Ryu smiled lightly "I'm sure their fine tenshi," he murmured softly rubbing her arm "Hinata isn't one of the fangirls and can fend for herself, then Shino _is_ considered a prodigy for his clan, Shikamaru, while lazy, is incredibly smart and if Chouji is with him he'll flatten anyone who tries to hurt him."

Jade giggled a bit a relaxed slightly "I'm nervous Ryu-kun," she admitted "I feel like something's going to happen and I'll have no control over it."

"Of course you won't tenshi," Ryu said drawing her closer to him "There are things that will be out of our control and we can't do anything about it aside from standing together."

Jade nodded as she laid her head in his lap "I know," she whispered softly as he began to softly stroke her forehead "But it frightens me all the same."

Ryu smiled down at her reassuringly "Just remember I will be right beside you when that time comes," he stated "It's a promise."

Jade smiled back at him when the call for the Chaser tryouts echoed through the stadium "Good luck." She whispered kissing him as he moved off to the collected group.

"Alright you'll be throwing Quaffels at the goalposts as if you're in the game, It'll be the best out of five, so the person who gets the most will get the position of Chaser" Wood explained as he paced in front of the few Chaser-wannabes "I'll be acting as Keeper so make sure you do your best."

Ryu was the first up and quickly took to the air and accepted the Quaffel from Katie. He looked over at Wood as he planned out his attack strategy.

_Stands_

"What is he doing just sitting there?" Hermione asked confused "Won't they disqualify him if he takes too long."

"Nah, he'll be ready soon," Naruto reassured "Ryu is just planning out his mode of attack, although he works best when leading a squad."

"Really?" Hermione said shocked.

Naruto nodded "That's the only way we have been able to even touch our sensei during training," he explained "even if he was holding back... a lot."

_Ryu_

Ryu suddenly shot forward on his broom as he charged at Wood straight on surprising many only for him to suddenly drop at the last minute throwing his Quaffel through the far right goalpost shocking Wood who completely missed the maneuver.

Ryu smirked as he caught the Quaffel after George threw it at him, leaning down he shot forward again and suddenly raised up with Wood quickly following him, Ryu's grinned widened as he spun on his broom while holding himself up with a single hand and _kicked_ the Quaffel into the goalpost scoring yet another one on Wood who looked on in shock as Ryu righted himself on the broom with a sly grin on his face looking over at Wood who narrowed his eyes speculatively at the brunette.

Of the next three attempts only one of them was stopped by Wood who had gotten used to Ryu's odd style and was able to actually counter his last shot.

Sighing Ryu dismounted and moved to sit beside Jade "Damn, I was hoping to get Five out of Five there." He grumbled making Jade giggle.

"Ah who knows, the others might do worse than you." She reassured as she leant into him to watch the rest of the Chaser tryouts.

Jade was right on the fact that people did do worse than him as many, after seeing his display of flexibility and balance tried to emulate his flying style, only to fail horribly, one actually had to be carried to the infirmary after a particularly nasty fall trying to copy the spin kick Ryu used on his second try. Standing in front of the contenders Wood looked over the result "All right after consulting the team we have decided for Seeker, Jade Potter is our primary, and Dean Thomas will be our back-up," He announced to an applause and a series of congrats for Jade who was smiling "As for Chaser, the position goes to Ryu Hisanaga." A smattering of applause met the second announcement as a couple of the Chaser-wannabes scowled "Alright, Jade, Ryu I'll talk to the two of you later about the times for practice."

The pair nodded and joined the others to going to go get changed "I bet she only got the position because of the fact she's famous." One of the girls who had tried out whispered to another unaware that Jade could hear them as if they were right next to them "Wouldn't be surprised if she offer to fuck the captain either."

Jade sighed as she pulled on her robes over a simple t-shirt and jeans and moved to leave before pausing and looking at the gossiping girls "You know something," she said loud enough for them to hear "You two probably only wanted to become a Chaser of Seeker because no guy would even _look_ at you otherwise." With that she left the change room with laughter echoing after her and smirk on her face as she joined up with Ryu and the others.

"I know that look," Ryu said cautiously looking at her "Who do we need to bury?"

"No one," Jade replied innocently before adopting a thinking expression "Unless egos count."

Hermione looked at Jade confused "What do you mean?" She asked "What had happened?"

Jade snorted "Just some idiots that were trying to slander my name," she answered with a minor scowl "I just made one of my oh so witty retorts."

"Well it's good you didn't do what you did to Sakura," Naruto commented linking his hands behind his head "I did not know the human body could bend like that."

"I shoved her head up her ass." Jade explained proudly at Ron and Hermione's curious looks "She did the most grievous thing possible, accused _me_ of being a fangirl."

Hermione looked shock and her mouth flapped open and close a couple of times "How is that even possible?" She finally asked incredulously.

The three shinobi simply shrugged as they had no clue themselves "One of life great mysteries I guess." Ryu mused as they entered the Castle for dinner "Wonder when sensei gonna show up though?"

Jade shrugged "Who knows," she stated "Knowing him though he'll attack us in the middle of something just to see if we've been keeping up with training."

Naruto shuddered before grinning "Well," he drawled getting his friends attention "We can only hope for the best, like Lockhart getting _accidentally_ caught in the crossfire."

The nearby males snorted while Hermione looked affronted "He isn't _that_ bad!" She protested as they sat down at the Gryffindor "He was only making sure we we read the book he assigned us!"

Ron snorted "Remember the pixies?" He pointed out "Practical experience my ass!"

Hermione sniffed and ignored the red head for the rest of the evening choosing to instead bury her nose into one of Lockhart's books instead while the rest chatted about the upcoming Qudditch season.

_Timeskip, October_

Jade smiled deviously as she and Ryu snuck out of their dorm room leaving Naruto sound asleep, and met up with the Weasley's and Hermione downstairs in the common room "Why did you have us wake up so early?" Ron complained between yawns "What could be so important as to wake us up at such an ungodly hour on when we have classes in..." He looked at the clock "Five hours!"

"Naruto's birthday tomorrow," Ryu explained quietly as everyone stiffened "We've never been able to give him a big party before and we want to be able to celebrate it properly for once."

The group looked confused at his words but nodded all the same "So what we need you two to do is..." Jade started as she whispered their plan to the pair with smirk that the twins mimicked "So you guys understand your roles?" She asked smirking as everyone nodded before the headed off "I hope this works."

"Don't worry Tenshi," Ryu whispered softly hugging her "We'll knock his socks off," he chuckled softly "Pranking the prankster for his birthday, only you tenshi."

Jade grinned up at him before they moved off to get ready for the day.

_The next day, evening_

Naruto frowned as that persistent tingling sensation he felt all day returned in full force as he walked up the stairs to the common room, with today being his birthday he had spent the majority of the day away from everyone as was his custom, sure he had celebrated his birthday with Jade, Ryu and Sarutobi-jiji before, but that was normally in the hospital after being chased and beaten by a drunken mob, ever since the _incident_ three years ago where Jade and Ryu attempted to defend him he decided to disappear on his birthday. He knew no one knew about the Kyuubi here, but old habits die hard "Wattlebird." He said tonelessly to the Fat Lady ignoring his flaring danger senses as she saw him smirk and swing open to a tremendous shout of "SURPRISE!" Nearly bowling him over before a grinning Jade and Ryu dragged the petrified blond into the common room.

"Happy birthday bro," he greeted happily as he dragged him to one of the tables in the common room that sported a massive cake "Did we get ya?"

Naruto stared in shock at the cake that sported thirteen candles along with the words 'Happy Birthday to the Future Hokage!' "W-wha?" he questioned weakly looking at his smiling teammates.

"We wanted to give you a proper birthday Naruto-kun," Jade explained "And we originally only wanted to involve Hermione and the Weasley's, but.." she trailed off waving her hand to the gathered crowd of grinning Gryffindors with a shrug "Once the word got out more and more people got involved."

Naruto stared in shock at the gathered crowd as tears started welling up in his eyes "T-thanks guys," he whispered softly as he wiped the tears away "It means a lot."

Jade and Ryu pulled him into a hug "What's a family for Naruto-kun?" Jade asked rhetorically "Now you better blow out those candles, 'cause I want some cake!"

Naruto laughed as he turned to the cake and blew hard leaving a single candle untouched "You know what that means bro," Ryu teased "Ya got a girlfriend you not telling us about?"

_Konoha_

A certain pale eyed kunoichi sneezed vioently in the middle of her spar with with Kiba spraying him with snot.

_Hogwarts_

Naruto sputtered as he violently denied the accusation to the laughter of the common room and started to get swamped with gifts, while most of them where candy and such from the collected Gryffindor students he received more meaningful gifts from his friends, Ron had gotten him a wizard chess set, the twins gave him a large supply of pranking objects, most of them banned from the school, Percy, in addition to ignoring the twins gift, had given him a book on Herbology that contained information on some of the more dangerous plants in the wizarding world, Ginny shyly handed the blond a book on antidotes before blushing and scampering away Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent him a tin of Mrs. Weasley's fudge along with a card saying they were always welcome at their home, Hermione had given him a book containing large scale charms and counter curses.

Teuchi and Ayame had sent the blond a packet of coupons for free ramen at their stand while Sarutobi had sent a set of gleaming Kunai that were guaranteed to never dull or brake while Hachi had sent a blond a scroll containing several shadow clone based jutsus that had him jumping for joy, It was his adoptive families gifts that affected him the most however as Ryu handed him a package that had Naruto's eyes widening when he opened it revealing a brand spanking new wakazashi that Ryu forged himself short before coming to Hogwarts and had actually managed to not only incorporate several seals into it but a couple of Charms he had found useful guaranteeing the quality of the blade for generations to come, Jade handed him a scroll containing several fuuton jutsus she had secretly swiped from the library. The party was still going when midnight rolled around the corner forcing McGonagall to barge in shouting about the fact they needed to be in bed and enforcing the fact as well, but not before slipping Naruto a box of Honeydukes best chocolates along with a note saying it was from the staff of Hogwarts.

"Thanks you two." Naruto said in the privacy of their dorm as tears slipped from his eyes "This means so much to me."

Ryu and Jade sat on either side of him with their arms around his shoulders "It's what families do Naruto-kun," Jade explained softly "Besides if anyone deserves it you do Naruto."

Ryu grinned "Got that right," he agreed cheerfully "And we are willing to do it because we know you would do the same bro."

Naruto smiled happily as the three did something they hadn't since the night three years ago, they fell asleep on the same bed with grins of triumph on their faces.

_Next Day_

The next morning not very many people got up early in the Gryffindor Tower as a result of the celebrations from last night, although Naruto did wake up earlier than usual and slipped out of the room leaving Ryu and Jade be as they slipped closer together unconsciously, opening the portrait door he apologized to the Fat Lady for waking her and ghosted down the stairs heading to the Great Hall hoping to get some breakfast as his mind whirled from memories from last night '_Is this what it means to have friends?_' Naruto wondered to himself as he walked '_I've never had a celebration like that before, so many people giving me gifts, even if they didn't know me, is that what it means to be accepted?_'

He sighed heavily before freezing his sharp senses catching the scent of something unfamiliar, and foreign to the castle, his ears twitching as he caught the sounds of a snakes hiss and slithering, he frowned, snakes weren't allowed as pets on the school premise, closing his eyes he concentrated on the sounds only to frown as they had faded away "Weird." He muttered before continuing on his way only to freeze again as he rounded the corner and caught sight of Mr. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris hanging from a torch bracket by her tail with the words 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE' emblazoned on the wall above her.

"Holy Crap!" He cursed in shock at the sight before him before quickly forming a pair of bunshins, one to get his teammates, and the other to het a teacher.

_Later, Medical Wing_

A small group had gathered around the frozen stiff Norris as Dumbledore inspected the frozen stiff cat. The group consisted of Madam Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall, Lockhart, who was spouting off rubbish as usual, Mr. Filch who was heaving dry sobs for his cat and the three genin shinobi, Ryu himself was inspecting the cat himself as well with a seal on the back of his hand as it glowed with green chakra "Nothing is wrong with her physically," Ryu muttered in confusion "It's similar to a stasis seal, but I see no chakra around her coils that would signify the use of one."

"It was probably a curse that killed her," Lockhart rambled ignoring Ryu's statement "Maybe Transfiguration Torture, nasty stuff."

Ryu rolled his eyes and turned to Dumbledore who nodded with Ryu's assessment "He is right Argus," Dumbledore said causing everyone to freeze in the room "She isn't dead, she is Petrified."

"Aha, I thought so!" Lockhart exclaimed even though everyone ignored him.

"But I am curious as to how." Dumbledore admitted continuing on as if Lockhart had never spoken "But you have no need to worry, there is a cure for it, especially with the Mandrakes Professor Sprout managed to procure."

"I can take a look through my seal book to see if there is anything of use in there," Ryu offered "Who knows, I might be able to design one off of the stasis seal."

Dumbledore nodded gratefully at the genins offer "Thank you Ryu," he said kindly "In the meantime I will have a potion made up as well."

Ryu nodded "I can make it," Lockhart claimed "I can whip them up in my sleep."

"I believe that _I_ am the Potions Master of this school," Snape interjected with a sneer before turning to the shinobis "Would you also be as kind to compile a list of known plants and ingredients you use for your antidotes?" He asked reluctantly "I may be able to find something that can be used as a substitute while we wait for the Mandrakes to mature."

"I can do that," Naruto offered "I'll get it to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said once more "You three may go now."

"Oh before I forget," Naruto said pausing at the door "Before I found Mrs. Norris I had heard something, a snake of all things, sounded pretty big too."

Dumbledore nodded before the three shinobi disappeared from the room '_This is not good_.' He thought to himself as Sarutobi's warning rang through his head.

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 7: Demonstrations

Disclaimer: You know, I know, no need to go through this

"Speaking"

"Alternate Language i.e. Japanese"

_Book Titles_

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Letters_

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

Chapter Seven: Demonstrations

Dumbledore hummed to himself as he looked out the window of his office overlooking the school grounds and smiled slightly as he spotted a trio of shadows flit through the Forbidden Forest, turning he faced his desk where a letter was sitting, picking it up he read it once more.

_Dumbledore-san_

_I will be arriving Hogwarts within the next week, I certainly hope that my students haven't been causing too much trouble, any moreso than usual(_Albus chuckled at the memory of when the school had quite the surprise entering the Great Hall for breakfast only for it to _actually_ be raining inside as it was bright and sunny outside, no one claimed ownership, although Naruto seemed a little smug_), as I had said when we talked at the Burrow I would like for you to keep the date of my arrival a secret from my students, I would like the opportunity to _surprise_ them._

_Hachi Tachibana_

Dumbledore smirked a bit as he looked out the window once more before turning to his calendar showing a circled date.

_Great Hall_

"I don't know why everyone is so scared of that forest," Jade commented as the three shinobi joined "I mean it's only the giant spiders that are dangerous, and so long as you stay out of their territory your fine."

"G-giant s-spiders?" Ron asked fearfully going pale "There are giant spiders here?"

Ryu blinked curiously at Ron "Are you scared of spiders?" He asked curiously.

Ron shivered and nodded while shinobi sniggered a bit "And the Centaurs are actually quite friendly if you don't insult them," Naruto continued as he piled food onto his plate "If you can get past the 'Stars are out of alignment' thing."

"And those Unicorns," Jade sighed smiling at the memory as Ryu and Naruto snickered a bit, hey she may be trained assassin but she still was a teenage girl who fantasizes about seeing a unicorn "And can't believe she would actually let me ride her."

Ryu chuckled as Jade continued to replay her childhood fantasy in her head "What do we have first today?" He asked Hermione in between mouthfuls of food.

"We have Transfiguration followed by a double period of DADA." Hermione answered sighing at the thought of double the time with Lockhart as every male and non fangirl shivered at the thought.

Un(Not)fortunately Dumbledore stood up surprising many as he rarely made and morning speeches "Hello everyone, I just wanted to make a small announcement," He announced "We will be cancelling this morning's classes as today we will be seeing a demonstration from the shinobi on their skills."

The trio blinked in confusion as everyone looked at them "He's planning something." Ryu stated as he reluctantly stood up with the other two and walked up to the Head Table.

Dumbledore smiled as they stood in front of him "I hope you don't mind me volunteering you for this," He said calmly "But I think it would be good to expose them to new things."

The trio nodded and left to get their things ready and find a good area to use as the Great Hall began chatting excitedly about what was going to be happening; even the trio's friends really had no clue as to the full extent of their abilities.

When Dumbledore finally gave the signal to file out of the Great Hall one would be able to cut the excitement felt by the students with a butter knife. There were those (CoughDracoMalfoyCough) who declared that it would only be useless tricks and nothing of worth. The trio of Shinobi had decided upon using the Qudditch field as the stage for their spar so that everyone could clearly see the demonstration of their abilities.

"Isn't this a direct violation of the shinobi creed of 'Don't show off'?" Jade asked apprehensively as she stretched out her legs warming herself up.

"We're showing basics only," Ryu said "None of our _specialties_."

The two other genin grinned at his declaration as they nodded their agreement and readiness. Ryu closed his eyes and channeled chakra through his lungs and voice box on order to amplify his voice, opening his eyes he spoke "Hello everyone!" He shouted being heard clearly throughout the stadium "As Professor Dumbledore stated we will be giving a demonstration of shinobi basic skill, the first is our lifeblood, Taijutsu, the art of hand to hand fighting will be demonstrated by myself and Naruto!"

The pair leapt to opposite sides of the arena as Jade took over the announcing position "Taijutsu is a necessity for all shinobi," She explained calmly as Ryu and Naruto took their respective stances "This is what we fall back upon when fight within close quarters, it ranges from hand and foot to weapon usage such as kunai, shuriken and katanas."

Ryu blurred toward Naruto during Jade's explanation keeping his speed down to allow everyone to see what was happening as he threw an Academy basic punch at the blond who gave the textbook block. The pair continued to fight using the Academy's basic style not wanting to reveal their own personal fighting styles, the spar continued for a while with the wizards and witches looking on in awe before a flash of metal announced the use of weapons as Ryu drew a thin line of blood on Naruto's cheek.

Growling the blond pulled out his wakazashi and began attacking Ryu ferociously earning a gasp from the crowd as they all leaned forward in anticipation watching the dance turn deadly. Looking up at the professors Dumbledore stopped a couple of them from interfering saying that this is just basic stuff for them, or something similar to that.

"The second fall back of the shinobi is weapon combat, while Naruto-kun and Ryu-kun are only using their primary weapons, a wakazashi, a short sword, and a pair of tantos dagger's, respectively most shinobi would carry a full complement of Kunai, throwing Daggers, and shuriken, throwing stars, as well as Flash bangs. Smoke bombs and explosive tags."

Ryu slid under Naruto as he overextended a slash and quickly drug his foot under Naruto's balance point and pushed forward in a shoulder tackle knocking him over before planting his knee to his solar plexus and resting his tanto against Naruto's throat lightly as he grinned "My win." He announced.

Helping Naruto up he slapped his back with a grin before moving next to Jade spot as Naruto remained in the center with his eyes closed in concentration "Alright, next up is ninjutsu," Ryu said using the same trick as Jade "Naruto will be demonstrating the three basic ninjutsus all shinobi know how to perform to some degree, begin."

"Henge!" Naruto shouted immediately forming the 'Ram' seal and with a poof of smoke transformed himself into a mirror image of Dumbledore making the headmasters eyes twinkle brightly.

"This is our Henge technique, or Transformation," Ryu explained "It allows us to change our image to that of another person to infiltrate enemy bases and strongholds. Next has been christened the 'Lifesaver' Technique, Substitution Technique."

Dropping the Henge Naruto grinned and disappeared with another poof of smoke only for Lockhart to appear where he was standing while Naruto was sitting in Lockhart's seat grinning, with another poof they were switched again. Chuckling Ryu shared a grin with Jade before speaking up again "I'm sure you can see the value of such a technique, finally we have the Bunshin Jutsu, or the Clone Technique."

Naruto formed the Cross handseal and with a mutter of 'Kage Bunshin' He formed a quartet of shadow clones around himself earning gasps of shock from the crowd, a few of the teachers seemed rather perturbed as well.

"While the technique is classified as a Ninjustu it is more like a Genjutsu as the clones are not solid," Ryu said winking with Naruto to keep their abilities hidden "And disperse very easily."

Naruto released the clones and headed over to the sidelines exchanging a high five with Jade as they passed "And finally we have Genjutsu, the Illusionary arts." Ryu announced as Jade took center stage "Also known as the art of mind fucking."

Jade grinned and flipped through some seals "Magen: Nise no Genjitsu (Demonic Release: False Reality)" She intoned smirking as to the assembled crowd she shimmered before disappearing.

To the crowd after seeing her disappear they began to look around for her thinking that she did the Substitution technique only for someone to shout in fear as the center of the arena began crumbling and falling away showing a fiery pit as a demonic hand reached up and grabbed hold of the edge as a flaming demon (Think Balrog) pulled itself out one hand holding a flaming sword.

Several of the teachers began firing off spells and curses along with some of the older students only for them to bounce off harmlessly. Dumbledore sat with a small smile on his face as he watched the proceeding while Lockhart simply fainted. As panic reached its peak the demon began to waver before disappearing along with pit only to show a smirking Jade as she stood in the center of the arena "And that was Genjutsu." She said earning a chuckle from Dumbledore while many sagged in their seats in relief.

Something catching his eye Dumbledore smiled widely and nodded to a hidden figure that moved further back into the shadows in response.

The three genin had all gathered to the center of the arena talking quietly with each other "Something is going to happen," Jade predicted looking up at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes "He has something planned."

"Agreed, but what?" Naruto asked his own eyes darting around for a target.

Ryu was silent for a second his eyes closed before they snapped opened "DOWN!" He shouted tackling the two to the ground as a fireball flew above them, quickly getting back to their feet the trio ignored the shouts of surprise and fear amongst the audience as Hachi strolled into view "Well, well my students," He announced getting some gasps of shock from the crowd "Glad to see you keeping up with your studies, I hope you don't mind me _testing_ you through the following week, like going up and down the Castle wall there using the Tree Walking exercise."

All three genins gulped as they saw their teacher's calm smile, it only meant one thing to them, pain and lots of it.

"Fuck." Ryu said summing up their thoughts causing Hachi to laugh merrily.

"C'mon, show me around you three, I'll have my own quarters provided to me," He said as he joined the three "So show me around, and the best places for training."

The trio sighed in acceptance of their fate and nodded "Sure sensei," Jade said "We already have found a couple of places to use, especially in the Forest."

As the students and their teacher conversed Dumbledore stood up and bade the audience to return back to the castle and resume their classes, explaining that Hachi was their teacher in the Shinobi Arts who had arrived to continue their training.

Hachi looked over the trio smirking slightly as they explained their own progress in training "Right then, since you have the DADA period off free I'll use that time to train you, I also heard about what had happened the day after you birthday Naruto, what exactly do you remember?"

Naruto closed his eyes and frowned in thought as he recalled the scene "It was something unfamiliar to the regular scent of the school," He said "I could also hear hissing of some kind, maybe it was a snake."

"I'll keep my ears open then," Jade announced "If it is a snake then I should be able to understand it and be able to locate it better then."

Hachi nodded and looked to Ryu "What was your prognosis on the cat that was, what was the word, petrified was it?" He asked.

Ryu nodded in confirmation "From what I could tell it's in a state very similar to a stasis seal," He explained "But I could find no seal on it, nor was there any obvious tampering with the Chakra network, tenketsu or the Eight Gates, whatever did that to the cat was powerful."

Hachi nodded in understanding "Right then, I want you three to start patrols, Ryu and Jade, you two will take from light out to 1 am, me and Naruto will take 1 to 7, understood?" He ordered getting nods of acknowledgement "This will be a part of your stealth training, so if you get caught you will get punished in accordance to the school rules."

"Hai Sensei!" All three coursed saluting causing the man to grin lightly.

"Alright you three, what do you have mapped out for your personal creations?" He asked looking them over.

Jade stepped forward "I'm working on creating a Genjutsu that targets the spiritual portion of the Chakra instead of the entire thing," She announced "If it works then it should be much harder to dispel then a regular Genjutsu."

Hachi nodded and gestured to Naruto "Well I'm working on a Taijutsu that incorporates my Kage Bunshin jutsu as well as the variants of it that you gave me for my birthday." He explained "My hope is that the style would be unpredictable and would overwhelm opponents with numbers."

Ryu stepped up "Mine is a Fuinjutsu/Ninjutsu hybrid," He said "I found a technique in my grandfathers journals that channels Raiton Chakra through the user nervous system giving them a point zero reaction time, massive boost in speed and slightly increased strength, however the technique destroys the nervous system thus where fuinjutsu comes into play."

Hachi frowned in contemplation "Alright, however before you test it bring it to me to look over and supervise," He ordered sternly "No need to ruin your career as a Shinobi or _anything_ because of your cockiness."

"Hai, sensei." Ryu replied with a slight bow.

Hachi sighed then grinned "Alright then, how about you three show me around huh?" He asked placing his hands on Jade and Naruto's heads."Show me these places that you've been training in."

The genin grinned and nodded their heads and headed off into the forest with their sensei close behind.

**END CHAPTER**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter folks but I was really struggling with this one, anywho I have a question for you all Clan Restoration Act: Yes or No?**


	9. Chapter 8: Investigation and Training

Disclaimer: You know, I know, no need to go through this

**AN: I'M BACK! And ready for action, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

"Speaking"

"Alternate Language i.e. Japanese"

_Book Titles_

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams/Letters_

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

"_**Bijuu-Jinchuriki Mental Link"**_

Chapter Eight: Investigation and Training

_Team 11's room_

Ryu sighed as he sat cross-legged across from Jade, the two of them with book sitting in their laps, it had been a month since Hachi had arrived and began training them rigorously "I've got nothing on spells that cause petrification, it's all too high level stuff, unless one of the teachers is responsible?" He suggested tapping his chin in thought. The shinobi had begun splitting most of their free time up in two different ways, they were either training or researching possible ways of petrification. Hermione, Ron and Neville had all offered their assistance in the research aspect of it during their free time and did help them when they could, Neville had proven a tremendous help when he procured a list of plants, that when prepared in a certain way, could cause petrification to occur. While it did not give them any leads, it did help them rule them out as causes due to either secondary symptoms, or through testing the currently petrified Mrs. Norris.

Jade shook her head in denial "No," She declared "Apparently last year a teacher was possessed by Voldemort and tried to steal an object that Dumbledore-san was guarding for an friend. Ever since then it's been a pretty rigorous screening process."

Ryu nodded in understanding as his brow creased in thought before he suddenly smacked himself "We're looking in the totally wrong direction here Jade!" He shouted in realization causing Jade to look over at him "Remember what Naruto heard before he found Norris? He heard a _snake_!"

Jade blinked at the information as she caught on to what he was thinking "That's right," She breathed "If that's true then that would really narrow down our search, we need to find a serpent that can petrify someone!"

Ryu leaned over and kissed Jade "And with your ability to talk with them..." He continued trailing off.

"I can either learn who is ordering it around, or even convince it to stop the attacks!" Jade concluded excitedly "Finally, Progress!"

The pair shared another kiss before they delved back into their research with renewed vigor.

_With Naruto_

Naruto stood in the middle of the hallway where he had found the petrified cat. Naruto was one quick to admit that he sucked at book work so he had began searching the entirety of the school hoping to find a physical clue on whatever caused the petrification.

Closing his eyes he channeled a slight amount of chakra to his nose and sniffed deeply '_Dammit_' He thought in irritation _'The scent is completely gone now.'_

"**_So my container is trying to hunt something is he?" _**A voice rumbled from Naruto's mind causing him to freeze as his eyes went wide.

'_Kyuubi?_' He wondered as he felt the blood from his face drain.

A yawn answered him _"_**_No it's Santa,_**_" _Kyuubi mocked in return **_"Of course it's me! Who the fuck else lives in you head!"_**

_'B-but how are we talking?' _Naruto asked as he slipped into a corner hidden from sight to avoid prying eyes.

"_**This seal, as much as I hate it and the bastard Yondaime for sealing me in here, can allow us mental communication," **_The Kyuubi explained **_"Listen Brat, I know you don't trust me at all, but we need to talk sooner or later and work out a deal between the two of us."_**

Naruto frowned _'I am _not_ setting you free bastard fox.' _He answered angrily.

"_**Did I ask to be free? Of course you wouldn't release me!" **_Kyuubi exclaimed with a huff _**"I'm not asking to be free brat, I would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not see that! All I'm asking is for some sensations of the outside world, because of the seal I can see what you see, but I want to be able to feel the wind on my fur, the smell of the world."**_

_'What would I gain from this?' _Naruto asked frowning as his mind raced with possibilities.

"_**Aside from starting a good foundation in cooperation between us?" **_Kyuubi asked in irritation **_"I can help you filter what you smell, hear, taste and see as well as provide you some of my chakra when you need it."_**

_'I need some time to think on this,' _Naruto responded after a few minutes of silence _'I'll let you know tonight.'_

"_**Fine"**_

Naruto sighed as he felt the Kyuubi's presence recede from his mind before looking around as the Lunch Bell rang "I won't find anything else here," He muttered to himself as he stepped out of the shadowed corner "Might as well get some lunch."

_Later that Day, in the Forbidden Forest_

"So you guys haven't been able to find anything out yet?" Hachi asked as he ran his three students through their warm up exercises in preparation for training.

"No, but we were able to narrow down the list considerably," Jade revealed with a hint of pride in her voice "We figured it's a serpentine based creature that is causing the petrifications due to the fact that Naruto had heard a serpent hissing when Norris was attacked."

"Hmm that's a good point," Hachi agreed as he held his chin in thought "Do that, but be extremely careful while investigating, treat this as an A-class mission."

"Hai sensei!" The trio coursed saluting.

"Alright then, let's get started on training." Hachi announced as he stood up "Ryu, how's your progress on the seal?"

"I think that I have it actually..." Ryu started as the other two started working on their own projects.

_That night_

"Hey guys," Naruto called out to Jade and Ryu as the group was changing for bed "Listen, the Kyuubi talked with me, it wants to offer me a deal... it wants me to allow him to feel what I feel in exchange it's offering me some of his chakra in return as well as aid in filtering what I am smelling, feeling and hearing."

Ryu blinked in surprise as Jade looked stunned "That's... interesting," Ryu said as he frowned "Let me check the seal." Naruto nodded as he took off his shirt and channeled his chakra to the seal causing it to appear "Every time I see this seal I am more awed by the skill of the Yondaime." Ryu muttered as he inspected the seal seeing beyond the ink and design to the function and status of the seal that every Fuuinjutsu novice learns how to do "The seal is intact, and from what I can see it's function is to allow some interaction with the Kyuubi without allowing it to influence you so long as you are alert."

"What about it's deal?" Naruto asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I'd go with it," Jade replied "Sounds beneficial for the both of you."

Ryu nodded in agreement "From what I could tell the seal will prevent him from manipulating you, but keep your guard up nonetheless." He added.

Naruto nodded in agreement as he crawled into his bed and pulled the covers up around his as Jade and Ryu cuddled up in their bed. "Hey Ryu-kun?" Jade whispered quietly as she buried her face into his chest "Thank you."

"For what?" Ryu asked in confusion looking down at Jade who smiled at him.

"For coming here with me," She explained "I mean, you want to become a jonin sensei yet you're willing to put that on hold to come with me..."

"Of course I would come Jade-chan," He whispered comfortingly hugging her "I love you, I would always put you before my own desires."

Jade smiled happily as she buried herself further into his chest "I love you too Ryu-kun." She whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

_Next Morning_

Ryu sat cross legged in the middle of an empty room whose floor was covered by a sealing array that he sat in the center of. His eyes were closed as he breathed evenly preparing his chakra "Fuuinjutsu: Karada no Gijiroku Fuin(1)." He whispered as his chakra flowed out of his body and into the sealing array surrounding him causing the in to crawl up along his body imprinting itself onto his body slowly as he gritted his teeth in concentration on the technique. An immeasurable amount of passed for him as the Seal became apart of his body looking like a tribal like tattoo.

As the last of the ink infused into his body he let out a grunt as it glowed a bright white color for a second before dimming back to normal leaving Ryu panting from chakra exhaustion. Grunting he pulled himself to his feet and staggered to the door opening it revealing a worried Jade who caught him as he nearly collapsed "Ryu-kun!" She shouted in worry as she held him up while Hachi approached them "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," Ryu assured smiling "As you can see the inscription was a success."

Hachi nodded "Good to hear, rest up for now," He ordered "I've already cleared a day of leave for you to recover."

"Thank you." Ryu whispered as he was helped up to his room "Don't think I'll last through a day in this condition."

Jade giggled as she brought him into their room "I'll check in with you later." Jade assured picking up her books "Sweet dreams."

The only reply from her boyfriend was a snore as he fell instantly asleep sprawled out on the bed.

_Potions Classroom, later that day_

"Hey Jade, where's Ryu at?" Hermione asked as they entered the classroom "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's sleeping off some chakra exhaustion right now," Jade explained "He used to much chakra finishing up a part of his personal project."

"His project?" Hermione asked "I don't remember the Professors assigning any projects."

Jade groaned at Hermione's declaration "Hachi-sensei gave it to us to work on while we were here in Hogwarts," She explained "Seriously 'mione you need to relax a bit."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment "It's just that being a book worm, I've never really had friends, so I channeled everything into my schoolwork," She explained "And well, good marks are all that I really have..."

"Bullshit!" Naruto declared quietly from in front of the pair as he carefully diced his ingredients "You have more than brains, or the hat woulda put you in Ravenclaw wouldn't he?"

"It's true 'mione," Ron agreed from beside Naruto "I mean you kept a pretty cool head throughout last year and showed plenty of bravery."

Jade smirked at Hermione "See, I'm not the only one who thinks so," She said slightly smug before shrugging "Besides, to much information is almost never a bad thing."

"Almost?" Hermione asked confused.

Jade winced slightly as Naruto slightly stiffened "Trust me 'mione, you do _not _want to know," She warned with a hard look "Some things are meant to stay in the dark, especially around shinobi, do not dig to deeply. Promise me you won't."

Hermione looked slightly startled at Jade's behavior but quickly nodded "A-Alight." She promised "I swear I won't."

Jade gave a small sigh of relief "Thank you 'mione." She whispered gratefully.

_That Evening, Forest Training Ground_

"Alright, you feeling one hundred percent Ryu?" Hachi asked Ryu as Team 11 stood around their training area with a curious Madame Pompfry looking on.

"Hai, sensei." Ryu confirmed as he stood in the center of the clearing.

"Alright, give it a try." Hachi said as he stepped back from Ryu who formed a set of hand seals concentrating his Chakra.

"Kinraiton: Rakurai Kyoshin(2)!" Ryu shouted as he formed the last seal his tattoo seals glowed an electric blue as arcs of lightning coursed around his body "I think it's working Sensei."

Hachi nodded and ran a quick diagnostic jutsu on the seals and gestured for Pompfry to check him over "Seals are working as designed," He informed "They seem to be protecting the nervous system and regulating the chakra, Poppy?"

"This is simply amazing," the School Nurse breathed her eyes wide in shock and awe "Not only has the signals in his brain sped up to the point of light, but the entire nervous system has, this could possibly give you a zero point reaction time..."

"Right," Hachi said with a raised eyebrow at the dumbstruck Poppy before turning to Ryu "Alright, time to test out the technique, run to the mark point and back."

Ryu nodded and turned to the said marked point 50m away and with a sparking sound vanished only for a thud to sound as Ryu ran straight into the tree... 40m _behind _the marked point.

Jaws dropped at the speed as Ryu groaned in pain "Did he just go 90m in _less _than a second?" Naruto asked in awe as Jade and Poppy ran over to Ryu who was recovering.

"Anyone catch the number of that truck?" Ryu groaned out as Jade gently lifted his head into her lap.

"No, but I think the tree will be angry you ran into it near the speed of light." Jade commented looking at the dent in the tree "Your just lucky we put cushioning charms all throughout the area... you'd be dead otherwise."

"She is quite right young man," Poppy agreed deactivating the diagnostic spell "Thankfully all you have is a few cracked bones and a minor concussion."

"Going to have to add in some speed limiters than," Ryu said as Hachi and Naruto approached the group "Until I can get fully adjusted just each level of speed at least."

Jade sighed as Poppy looked appalled, leaning down Jade gently kissed Ryu lips "You never change do you Ryu-kun?" Jade asked teasingly smiling at her boyfriend who smiled back wryly.

"Not in the least." He agreed making Jade and Naruto laugh as they helped Ryu up and assisted him back to the castle under the watchful eye of their teacher and the school nurse.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1-Fuuinjutsu: Karada no Gijiroku Fuin – Sealing Art: Body Transcription Seal

2-Kinraiton: Rakurai Kyoshin – Forbidden Lightning Release: Lightning Resonance


	10. Chapter 9: Earth Shattering Revalations

Disclaimer: You know, I know, no need to go through this

"Speaking"

"Alternate Language i.e. Japanese"

Book Titles

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

Flashbacks/Dreams/Letters

**"Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

_**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

"_**Bijuu-Jinchuriki Mental Link"**_

Chapter Nine: Earth Shattering Revelations

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto sighed as he walked through the labyrinth of corridors that was his mind heading for a particular corridor that had red glowing pipes coming out of it. Turning down the corridor he quickly came up to a massive room that had a big ass cage with a paper tag on it with the kanji for seal printed on it "Yo, Kyuubi, you awake in there?" Naruto shouted out earning a rumble for his efforts as a pair of crimson red eyes opened.

"**I am now brat," **Kyuubi growled out **"What is it you want?"**

"The deal, I'm accepting it." Naruto announced crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at the massive fox "I just want to know one thing first... why did you attack Konoha?"

The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto with interest as if seeing him for the first time **"I have to admit brat, you just surprised me," **Kyuubi said grinning widely **"I thought it would have taken you longer to ask... The reason why I attacked Konoha wasn't by choice, hell at the time I was sealed away in the body of my previous container who was giving birth, not that I wasn't trying to get free, but that accursed Yondaime made damn sure to keep me sealed while his wife gave birth."**

"Wait..." Naruto said suddenly holding up his hands looking shocked "The Yondaime had a wife, a _kid!_"

Kyuubi chuckled "**He did and still does,**" It commented looking amused at something Naruto couldn't figure out "**I wouldn't have gotten free that day, but then someone interfered, a man that went by the name of Madara Uchiha, he forced the Yondaime to stop his efforts from keeping me sealed by holding the Yondaime's child hostage and then used his evolved Sharingan to force me to submit to his will, he then proceeded to Konoha and ordered me to attack, the rest you know.**"

"But wait, what happened to the Yondaime's wife, his kid?"Naruto asked in confusion "I've never heard anything about them."

"**The wife died kid," **Kyuubi informed **"It was a miracle that she survived long enough to restrain me as the Yondaime sealed me, as for the kid, he is probably going by his mother maiden name, although he does look a lot like the Yondaime..."**

Naruto frowned at the giant fox for a minute as he mulled over the information "Huh, so the Yondaime's legacy continues on huh?" He asked slightly bitter "Who was your container at the time?"

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto musingly as if wondering if it should tell him **"Kushina," **He stated finally "**Kushina Uzumaki.**"

The response was immediate as Naruto immediately scowled at the fox "You're lying." He retorted angrily at the impassive fox "I looked up the name Uzumaki in all of Konoha's archives, _I'm _the only Uzumaki in Konoha!"

Kyuubi snorted **"What would I gain from lying boy?" **It asked skeptically **"I swear on my tails what I am telling you is the truth."**

"Why wasn't I told then?" Naruto ranted "I have a right to know who my dammed parents are!"

The Kyuubi shrugged "**How should I know that,**" It countered **"The Yondaime was strong however, I will give him that, and it's natural for the weaker to try and defeat the stronger, or barring that, try to harm him through... other means."**

Naruto glared up at the Kyuubi "So what your saying is that they were trying to keep my heritage hidden... to protect me from the Yon... my dad's enemies?" He asked hesitantly.

"That's exactly what he's saying," A soft voice declared causing both the Kyuubi's and Naruto's eyes to widen as they turned to face a beautiful woman with red hair that fell to her calves with purple eyes "Hello... sochi."

Naruto blinked before he frowned at the person before you "Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled as he slipped into a defensive stance.

"**K-Kushina?" **The Kyuubi asked in shock getting a look from Naruto **"But how?"**

Kushina Uzumaki smiled "Hello Kurama," She replied making Naruto blink in surprise before she turned to Naruto "My how you've grown sochi," She sighed looking Naruto over with nostalgic eyes "You look so much like your father, although it seems you've inherited my baby fat."

"Y-You're my mom?" Naruto asked cautiously "How do I know this isn't some trick by the Kyuubi?"

Kurama snorted **"Kid if I could have pulled something like this off I would have tried it years ago," **He answered **"The seal... that accursed Yondaime placed a portion of your soul in the seal didn't he?"**

Kushina grinned "Not just a portion," She replied looking over at the Bijuu "My entire soul... think of me as a mediator between your chakra and Naruto's, I'm here to help him control it, along with teaching him some things."

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked his guard lowering as Kushina turned back to him with a sad smile and a nod.

"Yes sochi," She agreed "I am your mother, your father, Minato, in a last minute decision decided to seal my soul with you along with the Kyuubi – his name is Kurama by the way – to act as a buffer for some of the negative influences his chakra would have on you should you use it."

Kurama snorted from within his cage **"Bastard was inventive, I'll give him that." **He growled earning a chuckle from Kushina.

"Is that really you Kaa-san," Naruto asked reaching out and touching her face marveling at the fact that she was solid.

"Yes Naruto," Kushina confirmed placing one of her hands over her son's "It really is me."

Naruto suddenly tackled her hugging her tightly as he sobbed into her chest making her smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him comforting him. After a few minutes Naruto finally calmed down as the two of them continued to hug each other.

"Now sochi, tell me, tell me everything about you and your life." Kushina said as separated from him, she gestured Naruto to sit on a couch that suddenly appeared.

"Sochi, I'm sorry that you've had to got through such hardships alone," She said sadly as he finished telling her about his life.

"No worries Kaa-san," He assured grinning widely "Ryu and Jade-chan both really helped out a lot, if it weren't for them, who knows what would have happened." Kushina smiled at the happiness that seemed to illuminate Naruto as he spoke of his pseudo-siblings "We've been together as long as we can remember really," He continued on smiling as he remembered some of their adventures together "Ryu and Jade-chan were made for each other really, I know that I can do some stupid things sometimes, but they help keep me in line," He suddenly laughed "Although they've had some dumb moments too."

Kurama snorted **"The boy is decent with seals I suppose," **He grunted shifting his position slightly "**That girl also has a rather inventive mind for genjutsu.**"

Kushina looked up at Kurama with a slight look of surprise "A complement from the Kyuubi?" She asked shocked "Have you gone soft?"

Kurama snorted as he ignored the question "**So, are we in agreement boy?**" He asked Naruto **"In exchange for enhanced senses and access to my chakra, you share your sensations with me."**

Naruto nodded in agreement as he stood up "Yeah, what do we need to do?" He asked.

Kurama raised himself to his feet "**I just need to flood some of my chakra into your network,**" He informed as his reddish orange chakra began to swirl throughout the room "**Get ready.**"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the chakra surge throughout his chakra network and grinned as he felt the changes begin.

_Team 11's Room_

Ryu and Jade snapped awake as they felt the surge of chakra from Naruto and clambered over to him where his body was surrounded by red chakra "W-What's happening to him?" Jade asked in concern as Hachi ran into the room.

Ryu frowned as he looked over tot he seal "The seal isn't weakening at all," He informed "I think this is a part of the deal the Kyuubi spoke of."

"The seal isn't weakening?" Hachi asked looking slightly nervous.

Ryu shook his head just as the chakra died down and Naruto started waking up "Urgh, anyone catch the name of the Akimichi that hit me?" Naruto asked as his eyes fluttered open squinting as the light hit his now sensitive eyes.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hachi asked concern filling his features "Did the Kyuubi try to escape?"

Naruto winced slightly as he rubbed his ears before shaking his head "Please be a bit quieter," He requested "And no, he was just making the connection between us and upping my senses. But that's not all that happened."

He gestured for everyone to sit as he began explaining everything that happened in the seal leaving his two teammates gobsmacked as Hachi sighed "I didn't think you'd find out like this Naruto," He said as he sat down across from the boy "Not many know who your parents are, but there were certain ANBU individuals who were read into the secret on your heritage, their job was to guard you, I was apart of one of the squads."

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise "So that's why the villagers who chased me would just disappear..." He muttered quietly "You guys were watching out for us."

Hachi nodded "I know we weren't able to stop everything..." He said mournfully as everyone looked downcast and Ryu held Jade closer to him.

"It's not your fault sensei," Naruto said smiling "We are all only human after all right?"

Hachi grinned "I suppose your right," He said with a sigh before getting up and ruffling Naruto's hair before leaving.

"So, how do you feel know who your parents are Naruto?" Jade asked smiling along with Naruto whose smile was soft and happy.

"It's... nice," He replied simply "Comforting," He suddenly flinched and looked up at Ryu and Jade apologetically "Sor-"

"Don't apologize bro," Ryu interrupted him sharply "You don't have anything to apologize for, you got the chance to get to know one of your parents at least, it's something all orphans dream of, cherish it."

Jade nodded in agreement "Ryu-kun is right, take advantage of it and cherish every moment." She ordered sternly before a smile split her face.

"Thanks guys," Naruto whispered smiling broadly that his teammates returned.

"C'mon, let's get back to sleep," Ryu said "Sensei will probably be extra hard tomorrow..."

Jade and Naruto laughed "Yeah, your probably right." Naruto agreed smiling as he climbed back under his covers while Jade and Ryu returned their bed.

"_**You have good friends Sochi," **_He heard his mother say as he started to drift off **_"Keep them close."_**

END CHAPTER


	11. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
